M&M and the Revenge of What's His Name Again?
by The Other N
Summary: Discontinued, but FaxFanForever plans to continue it! :D I may also add in a random note as to how I'm gonna write a new fic I'm planning, so I'm gonna need your help for that! Leave a review with that if you can :3
1. Intro: Nico Visits My House

**M&M: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIN! XD  
Me: Me too! Didn't you guys miss me? :{D I love you guys too!  
I made another (this one's actually good) picture of M&M! Link-eth be-eth here!...eth : h t t p : / / p o s e i d o n s - d a u g h t e r . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 3 0 3 y 5 u just take out all the spaces! :{D  
And here's an awesome picture of Thalia (also made by me! XD): h t t p : / / p o s e i d o n s - d a u g h t e r . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / T h a l i a - G r a c e - D a u g h t e r - o f - Z e u s - 1 8 2 8 0 0 9 4 3  
I also made a bunch of other pictures that you can check out at my DA profile!  
...now you know why it took so long to write this...heh heh****  
****  
DISCLAIMER TIME!****  
Katniss: DaughterofPoseidon32498 does not own anything.  
Me:...That's it?  
Katniss: Yep...  
Me:...Okay...GO GALE! *runs before Peeta fangirls can stone me to death***

To say life at my "parents" house these few weeks were boring is a complete understatement.

To say that "Life at my 'parents' house these few weeks were so boring I wanted the Hydra to crash through the door right now," is much better, don't you think?

I sighed as I lied down on my bed. I threw a crumpled up piece of paper at the ceiling, and it came back and hit me in the face. If there was a god of paper, I hate him.

I turned to the mirror on the wall, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most bored of them all? Oh wait, I know, me!"

I took a good look at my appearance, then rolled my eyes. I was in an enourmously big Owl City T-Shirt and sweat pants, even though it was still summer. My hair was pulled into a loose, messy ponytail, with strands hanging out.

I could win Miss Universe.

And I'm a pink satyr with wings too.

School was starting tomorrow, and I'm bored, my half-brother (not Percy, the mortal one), Andrew, and half-sister, Korryn, were very annoying, and I'm bored, I've been cooped up in my room for the past few weeks, and I'm bored...did I forget to mention that I'm bored?

Well, I am.

I groaned. Summer is such a drag. Especially if you live with the Millers.

I reached under my bed and pulled oy box of magical items. I sat up, opened it, and smiled. At least there was something to remind me of camp.

Under the box of moonlight was a bag full of pictures. I opened it and took out the pictures. They were pictures of me, Vera, and Emma at camp, and me and my buds at camp.

The first picture was of Vera, Emma, and I, on Haloween last year. Vera was dressed up as a cat, which I found kinda creepy. Emma was dressed up as a gothic fairy type thing with black tattered wings. It was actually pretty cool. I was dressed up as Megora from Hercules. I was in a curled up high ponytail and a purple Greek style dress. I love Disney Hercules, okay?

I laughed slightly and put the picture on my bed, looking at the next one. I sighed. It was of me, Nico, Emma, Percy, Annabeth, Juniper, Grover, and Cassie at camp. We were all at the lake. I twas right after Nico's surprise birthday party a few weeks ago, before the end of the summer session. We all had our arms around each other's necks, laughing and making faces and peace signs with out fingers. I can't believe my parents made come back from that sanctuary. I thought they hated me.

Well, my life sucks anyways. Yay.

I looked through a few more pictures, laughing at our goofiness every now and then.

My suitecase was all packed for school. I couldn't wait, actually. I mean, it wasn't camp, but atleast Emma and Vera would be there.

I got up, put the pictures back in the box, and was about to start attempting to shove the box in my suite case, when the doorbell rang.

Eh, probably the mail.

Now, to get this thing in the suitecase. Unzip-

"MERISSA! It's for you!" My mom called from down stairs.

Mail for me? Maybe from Percy! By Air Hermes! Yay!

"Coming, mother!"

I shut the door to my room, walked dowm the stairs, heading for the front door.

Oh. My. God.

Standing there, in all his glory, was Nico di Angelo.

Kill me now.

My eyes widened, and he smirked. He was in a black and blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black Vans, with his skull ring on his finger. His hair was swept to the side, just like always, his earphones dangled out of the collar of his shirt, and his trademark smirk was plastered on his face. He was leaning against the doorway like he was king of the world. Idiot.

He had this look to him... Hades-y. That's the word. Mortals would cassify this look as the "bad boy." The looks that parents of girls really didn't appreciate.

"Um, hi," I said awkwardly.

"Ciao, M&M," he said in Italian. I gave him an annoyed look. What a show off.

"You know this boy?" My mom asked, eyebrows raised.

"Um, yeah. He's... a friend from camp," dying in a hole right now would be pretty nice.

"I always knew that camp had a bad influence on young adolescents," she muttered.

"Yeah, I should probably stay here! Oh wait, if I do, the house will be smashed to pieces!" I said in annoyance. I hated when my mother insulted Camp Half-Blood.

Nico stifled a laugh, and my mom glared at me.

I gave Nico a hug, just to annoy my mom, "Good to see you, Bonehead."

"Good to see you too, Seaweed Brain," he said, "...Junior..."

"And may I ask," my mother butted in, "Who Seaweed Brain I is?"

"He's my demigod half-brother, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, and oh, what was that other thing? Oh yeah! If it weren't for him, we'd all be dead by now!" I love making sarcastic comments.

"Now young lady," my mother began, "Now you mind you're tone with me-"

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat," Nico cut in, "but I need to tell M&M something very important about camp!"

"What, what is it?"

"Demigod information only," he said, trying to sound mysterious.

I rolled my eyes, "fine, let's go up to my room."

"May I know you're name, young man?" My step-dad, Jack, said he came into the room when he heard my mom tell me to "mind my tone."

I elbowed Nico, and he coughed, "Um, I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades..."

Why do all of us demigods say son of, or daughter of? It sounds wierd...

"And who, may I ask, is your mother?" Jack asked.

I made a "don't ask him!" but it was too late.

Nico clenched his fists, "None of your business." I couldn't blame his rudeness.

He stormed upstairs, "Nico!" I called after him, "Nico! You don't even know where my room is!"

I sighed and ran after him.

"Was it something I said?" Jack muttered.

I found Nico just about to open the door to my room when I reached him.

"Nico, you shouldn't have said that to him. He was only asking. It's not like knows you." I said.

He turned to me and I saw pain flash through his black eyes.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Nico. I really am, okay? But for now, just tell me what the 'demigod information' was."

He smiled slightly. I sighed in releif. I really didn't want Nico all sad, when I didn't get to see him all this time.

"C'mon," he said, pulling me into the room.

"Welcome to my humble abode," I said, plopping down on my bed.

He glanced around the room and asked, "Humble abode?"

"Would you rather I say my Wo-man cave?"

"I beleive the term is she-den."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes, "So what was the news from camp?"

"Oh, that," he said, "It wasn't really anything about camp. I just said that so I could talk to you alone."

"Oh..." I said, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Um...I..." he rubbed the back of his neck.

Is he trying to ask me out or something?

"Spit it out, Nico!"

"I'm going to school with you!" he said excitedly.

"...that's it?"

"Uh, yeah..." he said, not getting why I wasn't excited.

"COOL!" I laughed. and hugged him.

"AWWWWWW!" I heard an annoying, squeaky, voice, "That's so sweet!"

"What's so sweet?" I said, turning to my annoying half sister, "I'll kill it!"

Nico rolled his eyes, "So these are the half siblings I hear so many nice things about?" he said sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, yes, Nico," I said.

"You guys are, like, so cute!" Oh gods. Here it comes.

Nico looked very amused. I glared at him. Lucky. He didn't deal with this all the time.

"Andrew, Korryn, meet, Nico di Angelo, my friend from camp, who, I might add, has the ability to chop you heads off. Now please leave." I said, trying to make him sound menacing.

"Actually, M&M I can't, since my sword-" I elbowed him in the stomach, and he shut up.

"Want some alone time?" Andrew said, laughing.

"Do you want me to stab you with a fork again?" I yelled at them.

"Again?" Nico asked, clearly enjoying this.

"Please. Leave. Now," I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation.

"No, that's fine M&M," he said plopping down on my bed, "I could use the company."

"Aw! He calls you M&M!" How could she find cuteness in so many conversations?

"Stop calling me M&M, Nico."

"Okay, M&M," he said, grinning. I glared at him.

"Your worse than Blackjack," I muttered. "Of course, Black follows my every command."

"You mean Percy's Pegasus?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, who else?" I replied.

Korryn gasped, "You guys know a Pegasus! I always wanted one! Do you know any unicorns?" She asked excitedly. And yet she's 10.

"Korryn, you would never able to ride one, Hades, you wouldn't even be able to see it." I said. Yay! I crushed her dreams!

I glanced at Nico's skull ring. It looked different. It looked powerful... if a ring could look powerful.

I frowned, "What did you do to your ring, Nico?"

He grinned mischeviously and took it off, "Got a few upgrades. Wanna see?"

He pressed the ruby eyes of the skull, and tossed it to me, it turned itno his trusty Stygian iron, three foot long sword. I caught the hilt.

"Wicked," I said grinning, "Mine's just a mood ring. But it's pretty cool still. It actually works!"

I pressed the ruby on the hilt and turned into the ring again. I compared our rings. The band was thicker on his, the skull was a bit bigger, and instead of hollow eyes, they were fulled with real rubies. Cool.

I tossed it back to him, and he put it back on. I turned to the twins. They were gaping at us. I wonder what they saw.

"That was so cool! It was a ring, then a blur, then a sword! Can I have one?" Andrew pleaded.

Nico snorted, "Kid, I really don't even think you can lift it, let alone use it."

"Yes I can!" he said stubbornly.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Fine. Try lifting this," he pressed the ruby eyes on his ring and tossed the sword from hand to hand. He handed it to Andrew.

The second it hit Andrew's hands, he fell on the floor. I laughed.

"How can you lift these things?" he gasped.

Nico took it back easily, changed it into a ring, and put it on. I shoved the twins out of the room and locked the door.

"Thank gods that's over," I muttered, "So you ready for school? It starts tomorrow."

He nodded.

"Wait, how can you go to the 8th grade? You quit school after, like, the 5th grade, and you didn't really go to school before that."

"Chiron tutored me all these years at camp. He does that for peopele who stay the whole year. So I'm caught up pretty well. He made some paperwork and got my dad to sign it even. I was suprised he actually did."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"MERISSA! DINNER!" My mom called. I looked at the time. It was 7:00 p.m.

"Coming mother!" I said, "Come on, Nico. Time for dinner."

"What?" He asked confused. I dragged him down stairs.

"Mother? May Nico stay for dinner?" I asked innocently.

His eyes widened, "What? I, uh gotta-" I elbowed him and he shut up.

"Sure, Merissa," Jack said, smiling, probably feeling bad about earlier.

This is gonna be interesting.

* * *

**YAY! I STARTED THE THIRD ONE! :{D REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF...of...uh...PEETA BREAD! EVEN THOUGH GALE IS SO MUCH COOLER THAN PEETA! *runs away again***


	2. Ch1 Moving In

**Hi! :{D My computer's soul has been replaced. It's keyboard too. It's like a brand new computer. No dang files. O_o plus the spacebar sucks. My life sucks...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Or Vera and Emma! They belong to LabyrinthofDarkness! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I've had alot of sucky times in my life. Being a demigod does that to you.

But lugging a _really _heavy suitcase up all the way to thirteenth floor on stairs because the elavator was out of order takes the prize.

Why the do the gods hate me?

"Why does Hermes hate me?"I grumbled, blowing a lose strand of hair back and continued to lug my suitcase up the stairs.

"I'm not having to much fun either, princess," Nico huffed behind me, lugging his black suitcase behind him.

"Well yeah, oh Prince of the Dead," I replied, "You have the undead to do your dirty work. Suck it up and be a man."

"Shut up," he said.

Oh yeah, a little recap on what happened last night:

Nico accidentally summoned the undead bacause his ring fell off, grew into a sword, and impaled itself into the ground, and Nico cursed in Ancient Greek, causing the ground to open up and bring up some of his decomposing, rotting friends, causing my weenie step-mom and weenie half sister to scream their heads off, bringing the police to our house, and Nico almost got arrested, but luckily, they found no evidence of anything particularly wrong.

But both of us were kicked out that instant and we had to camp out...in the backyard...again...well the last time it was just me...

As Nico would say, 'anyways...'

We finally, panting and sweating, reached my dorm. Too bad for Nico, his dorm is in the next building. Why did he come with me again?

"You're setting your stuff down and helping me to my dorm, Pony Girl," he panted.

I knocked on the door, and it opened.

"Hi little bro-" Emma stopped herself, looking behind her, "er...I mean...hi buddy!"

She turned to me, "Hi other buddy!" She burst into hysterical laughter.

You gotta love Emma.

I sighed, "Good to see you too, Emma..."

When she stopped laughing, she said, "Your English accent's fading..."

"Really? How's this?" I cleared my throat, " 'Ello, Guvna!"

Emma giggled, "now stay that way...guvna!" she burst into hysterical fits again.

I rolled my eyes, and turned to Vera, who was watching this with great interest and said, " 'Ello, Poppit!"

She laughed and replied, " 'Ello...Candy..."

"Please don't call me that..." I asked.

"Why not?"

"It sounds like a stripper name..." I replied, "no offense to any Candy's out there that are worthy of my apology..."

Nico smirked, "That's why it fits you so well."

"What?"

"Kidding, kidding...gosh, take a joke..."

I glared at him, and Emma said, "how would you know, Nico?"

I facepalmed, and Nico turned red with embarassment and rage, "Hey! I have never done anything so dishonorable! I am the Ghost King! Prince of the Underworld!"

Vera looked at me in confusion, a "what the heck is he talking about?" look. I just waved her off.

"Well," Emma began, "I'm a year older than you, and am the Queen of Ghosts, princess of the Underworld! So ha!"

"I have more experience than you!"

"I'm older than you!"

"You already said that!"

"Well..." Emma tried to think of something to say, "I'm awesomer than you!"

"Says the girl who ran into a wall while shadow-traveling!"

I made a "Shut up, you idiots!" signal, but they didn't notice. Vera raised both her eyebrows.

"Uh..." I tried to explain, "They're talking about...Mythomagic! Yeah! Let's go with that! They have the most Hades cards and figurines, so they call themselves the brother and sister rulers of the Underworld! I have the most Poseidon cards, so I'm the princess of the ocean! Yeah!"

Nico blushed, "I don't play Mythomagic anymore..."

"You're the one who taught me..." I pointed out.

"...oh well!"

"Then what's 'Shadow-Traveling?' " Vera asked.

"Ummm..." I started, "Oh, look at the time! We should really get to your dorm, Nico! Or we'll be late for lunch! Can you guys unpack my stuff, thanks, love you too, bye!"

We ran out of the room, and I yelled at Nico when we reached his building, "Are you crazy! You want to expose our world to people? Are you nuts?"

"Shut up!" Nico whispered, "There are people around here!"

"Then use you're brain, Bonehead!"

"Are you using that as a term of endearment or annoyance?"

"Annoyance, now let's get you your dorm."

Nico's room was on the 20th floor, but thankfully, the guys dorm building's elevator worked.

We reached his dorm, and he set his suitcase on the floor.

"Well, come on," said opening the door and heaving his suitcase in.

"I'm not gonna help you unpack, if that'swhat you think," I said turing around to leave.

He grabbed my arm, "Oh yeas you are."

"Ew, no. You have all your guy stuff in that suitcase."

"You idiot. We don't carry 'personal needs' in our suitcases like girls."

I turned red, "Shut up. As if you would know. And speaking of which, I'm on mine, so I wouldn't mess with me."

"Um, okay, TMI."

"Just go in, Death Breath."

We went, to see two jock-like looking dudes unpacking. They looked up, nodded at Nico, and turned to me. One of them grinned. Why are all guys such pigs?

I instantly hated him. He seemed just all the other guys I know... well, except for Nico and Percy maybe.

"Hello, new roommate," the blonde one said, pushing Nico out of the way, "and whose this?" he said, grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes. As if I would fall for that. Nico scowled and said, "The name's Nico di Angelo. And may I ask what your name is?"

"Brent Williams," he said, his eyes on me. He looked me up and down. It took all my willpower not to punch Nico's new... friend.

The other guy, a brunette scrawny looking dude, looked a little scared of Nico, whose was definitely bigger, probably stronger, and alot scarier than he was. He didn't really bother to flirt with me. Good choice.

Brent said, "So, you free Friday night?"

"You don't even know my name," I growled. He was taller than me, but that doesn't mean I can't rip the extra inches off.

"How cute! She's a feisty one!" he laughed.

Nico growled, glaring at him. Nico has his scary moments.

"Any chance you can get our undead friends up here, Nico?" I asked, trying to freak this Brent guy out.

"Oh dang," he said sarcastically, "we're too high up!"

"Aw," I sighed, "Well, Brent?" I asked innocently, "You should join water polo! I'll be sure to be there at tryouts!" I winked, and Nico snickered.

He smiled, "I'll make sure to be there."

I nodded, smiling, "C'mon, Nico, we'll be late for lunch!"

He followed me out the door leaving his suitcase on his bed, "Will he mysteriously drown at the tryouts?"

"Oh, we'll see..." I grinned evilly and Nico laughed.

* * *

"Dude! Do you guys see those dudes over there at that table? So hot!" Emma squealed.

I rolled my eyes, "Emma, someday, a guy is just going to use you, throw you away like a dishrag, and move on in life. That's how all guys are."

"Hey, sitting right here," Nico pointed out, "And you know Percy's not like that, your big bwoda (brother)!"

"Jerk," I said, "That's different, he's directly related to me, he better not be like that."

Emma giggled again, tugging on Vera's arm and pointing to the table, "Look! Hotties two tables down!"

"Emma, will you-whoa," Vera said, looking at them, "They do look pretty good actually, M&M, look."

"I don't care if they're Greek gods, okay? Just- oh my gods..." I groaned.

It was Brent Williams, and Scrawny-Dude-With-Brown-Hair guy.

"See, even you think they're hot!"

"No, their scrawny wannabe's that are Nico's roommates," I said.

"Score!" Emma giggled, high-fiving Vera, "We get to see them around more!"

They spotted us and came over. Brent grinned at me, then looked at Vera and Emma, grinning even more.

Scrawny-Dude said to Nico, "Hey, sorry we got off to a bad start, we cool?"

American guys have such a strange vocabulary.

"Yeah," they both did that one universal guy handshake, with that hand slide thing and the fist pound thing...

"So what's your name?" I asked out of curiosity. He seemed like a nice guy. One of very few in this world. Now that I looked at him, I noticed he had Harry-Potter-like glasses and clover-green eyes.

"Garret Mason," he answered.

"Well, nice to meet you, Garret," I said, shaking his hand.

He nodded. Emma was still drooling at Brent, but Vera noticed his lack of worthy-ness and continued eating.

This is gonna be a long year.

* * *

**YAY! GARRET'S A NICE DUDE! :{D**

**Hey! Guess what! I need YOU to send me some OCs! I need them! Here's the info I need!**

**Name:  
Age:  
Gender (I'd appreciate some boy ones, since there are usually not very many...I'd appreciate Aphrodite girls too, but not only them!) :  
Godly Parent (IF APLICCABLE! it doesn't have to be a demigod, like a nymph of a satyr, but it CAN'T BE MORTAL!):  
****Personality:  
How they are accquainted with Nico: (MOST IMPORTANT! It can be like he helped them in sword practice, or he flirted with them, or they flirted with him...that kinda stuff!)**

**I'm only taking a few, so MAKE SOME GOOD ONES! And please only submit them as reviews to THIS CHAPTER ONLY! If ya don't I won't accept them...probably cuz I didn't see them! If you somehow wanted to submit two but you only put one, send it to me in a PM! CAN'T WAIT FOR YOUR CHARACTERS! Up to two OCs per person. :3**

**REVISION: Please tell me what they look like, hair color, eye color, height...ya know, if you already submited a character, please tell me what they look like in a PM!**


	3. Ch2 Psycho Dreams on Haloween

**HEY! How be-th it going? I am in a King Arthur mood...:3 The lame Diseny version of The Sword in the Stone is so different from the book...I read it for English, and it was pretty cool, the one where he's a kid, but I don't want to read the others cuz they seem too udult-y and serious...You don't really care, do you? XD **

**Arthur (or Wart, which was his nickname) : Do you own the series called Percy Jackson and the Olympians?  
Me: No-eth, I-eh believe-eth I-eth don't-eth.  
Wart: ...What?  
Me: I don't Art, I don't.  
Wart: Okay then.  
Merlin: Well, blow me to Bermuda!  
*big woosh sound, and he's gone*  
Me: He should really stop cursing like that, because what he says actually happens...  
Wart: I agree...  
Me: WHEN HE COMES BACK CAN YOU TELL HIM TO MAKE ME A FISH?  
Wart: ...Okay...  
Me: YAY!  
Wart: ... *thinking* People of this time period are very strange...  
Me: *mind reader* You should've seen people in the 80's...**

Woo! It's the happiest time of the year...

HALOWEEN! ON A SATURDAY!

Actually, that's Shark Week on Discovery Channel, but you know what I mean.

And the Haloween School Party was tonight.

Not a _dance_, a _party_. Big difference. So of course, I was going. I mean, why miss out? Its the only time of the year you have a valid excuse to get high off of sugar! Its every kid's dream! Especially when youhave ADHD!

"Happy birthday, Nico!" I said, as he entered my dorm.

Nico sighed, "It's not my birthday, and I'm absolutely sure this time."

"Yeah, but..." I said, trying to come up with something, "I just felt like saying it..." I shrugged.

"Whatever," he said.

I heard some sqealing from behind. I turned around. Emma and Vera were gushing over their costumes,which, by the way, they had ready since the first week of September.

"Will you both shut up?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey! It took a long time to get this ready!" They both argued.

"What are you gonna be, Em? A prostitute?" Nico asked looking at her costume quizically, plopping down on Vera's bean bag chair.

"No, a pirate wench! Isn't it so cool?" she asked holding up her consisted of _really _tiny corset dress that went up to her midthigh, barely, and little off-the-shoulder sleeves, with the neck line going dangerously low. It was red and black, and she had bandana to match, fishnet leggings, and hoop earrings that looked extremely painful.

"Oh, so now you're an 1800's waitress-slash-prostitute!" I said.

"So that's what a wench is..."she said stupidly.

"Why the heck did you buy the costume if you didn't even know what a wench is?" Nico asked, slightly annoyed at his sister's choice in costume.

"It looked cute when I bought it..." she replied.

"Anyways," I said, "What are you gonna be, Vera?"

She grinned, "Tinkerbell!"

"You're serious," Nico said, on the verge of cracking up, "Tinkerbell?"

"Yeah! The dress is really cute! Unlike Emma's! I even got this glittery makeup stuff from Paige next door!"

"Hey!"Emma said in protest.

A word about Paige: She is probabaly the single most annoying, preppiest, pink, horrifyingly happy, puffball I have ever met in my life, in all her blonde glory.

And she's probably one of my best friends. She's so lovable!

And speak of the devil-*cough* I mean, uh, 'friend'- Paige-y Waig-y burst through the door.

"Heeeyyyy!" she said cheerfully, bouncing into our dorm.

"Paige," Nico said. He didn't like her very much for some reason. Even I like her, and that's saying something.

"Nico," she regarded him with a nod.

After a few seconds of silence, Emma just had to burst out, "Emma!" she started giggling in that hysterical way of hers. We all sighed.

"So," I said, "What are you going as, Paige?"

"I'm going as Aphrodite!" she bubbled, "Isn't it great?"

Nico rolled his eyes, but I smiled, and gave her the thumbs up, "Fits you perfectly!"

"Oh, you have no idea!" she said laughing, and we laughed with her.

"What are you going as, Merissa?" Vera asked, "We never saw your costume."

"Oh, I'm going as..."I started, but I realized something so horrifically mortifying it shook the very earth.

"I don't _have_ a costume!"

"Tsk tsk!" Paige said, being jokingly dissapointed, "Oh don't worry, I'm sure I can pull something together!"

She dragged us to her dorm-her roomies were out-and opened her overflowing closet, to reveal pink stuff. It was truly terrifying.

Paige began carelessly throwing clothes behind her.

"So what do you want to be?" Paige asked.

I said the first thing that popped into my head, "Artemis."

Nico frowned, "Seriously? After I poured my heart and soul into the speech about Bianca?"

"Who's Bianca?" Vera asked curiously.

"No one," he muttered, clearly annoyed.

"Nico, leave," Paige said behind her shloulder.

"Why?" he asked.

She threw a pink frilly bra at him.

He yelped, "okay, okay I'm leaving!" and he ran out, not wanting to be ambushed by more pink flying female under-garments. Vera and Emma giggled.

"Can I go too?" I asked, dodging a shirt.

"That would be pointless!" Vera answered, "This is for you!"

"I just don't like you're guys's taste," I answered.

"Oh nonsense!" Paige said, "No girl can resist the power of jewelry!"

"Well, I like shiny things," I replied, "But that comes strictly from the ADHD."

Paige finally pulled out a silver dress and threw it to me, "Well?"

I looked at it and blushed. I would never wear it. It was a silver greek-style dress that was shorter than Emma's dress, didn't have straps, and was so low It would be violating.

"Um..." I began, "Don't you think this is a little too showy for the goddess of maidenhood?"

Emma giggled, "Nico would like that."

I glared at her, "You wear it then!" and I threw it at her, and she fell.

Paige sighed, "Fine."

The next two dresses she tossed at me were pretty much the same and I denied them both.

"This is the most not-revealing dress I have," Paige said, exasperated, "Just take it, you hopeless case!"

I knew she wasn't really that mad, but I felt like poking at her, "hurtful," I said in an innocent voice.

She rolled her eyes and threw the dress at me. I loved it.

It looked just like the dress Meg wore in Disney Hercules except it was silver. The medallion-things that held up the straps were gold.

"It's perfect!"I said happily, "I dressed up as Meg last year, but meh."

"Oh," Emma said, "The party starts in a half hour, we'll go put our stuff on!" and they left.

"Okay," Paige said all commando, "You go in the bathroom and put on that dress, and I'll put mine on! And break!"

"This isn't football!"

"Just go go go go go!"

"Okay you're scaring me!" I ran into the bathroom and put the dress on. It fit perfectly.

Too perfectly.

Eh, I'm just kidding.

I came out of the bathroom and Paige already completely ready. How'd she do that?

"Aw, you're so cute!" Paige giggled, "I still have much work to do!"

She pulled me into a chair in front of her dresser. She pulled out my pony tail (get it, pony tail? Poseidon? Oh forget it) and all the bobby pins I use to keep my side bangs up.

"You don't need this many bobby pins!" she said as she worked, "Ooh! Put on a blind fold!" she handed me a pink bandana, "I want you to gasp when you see your hair!"

"You're so wierd Paige," I muttered, but I did as I was told.

* * *

I did, infact, gasp. I had a long braid up to my waist and my side bangs were left loose. She's really good at braiding hair.

"Make-up time!" Paige pulled a tube of mascara.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, getting out of the chair and backing away, "Paige if you try anything I swear I'll-"

She sighed through her nose, "Fine, but please atleast put on the lip-gloss?"

"Why though?" I asked, "Why would the goddess of maidenhood need lip-gloss?"

"I think she wears lip-gloss..." Paige said, thinking.

"What are you talking about? Greek gods don't exist!" I laughed nervously.

"I know I'm just picturing it."

"Fine," I frowned, "Give me the torture devices."

"You want the ice cream flavored one?" Paige said, like she was talking to a little girl.

"Yes," I answered, embarrassed. What? I like ice cream. I didn't even know they flavored lip-gloss.

She put it on me saying something like, "such a child." It tasted good. I was about to lick it all off.

"Don't lick it off!" Paige commanded.

"Sorry," I said, "It tastes good."

She gave me moon earrings, a moon choker necklace, and a moon ring.

She lifted my hand, showing me my skull mood ring I got from Hades, "You and Nico are already engaged? Really?" and she smirked.

"What? No!" I jumped, "That was a gift from my uncle!" That is Nico's dad, but I don't need to tell her that.

I still didn't take it off. I put the moon ring above the skull ring, so it sat on top of it.

She put a silver wreath on top of my head and gave me brown leather glatiator sandals, which I put on. Then she handed me a plastic silver bow and a quiver with silver plastic arrows.

Great, now I can just yell, "Fear my plastic wrath!" When I see a monster. Fun.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked Paige.

"Classified information, "she said mysteriously, and I rolled my eyes. We went back to my dorm, to see the pirate wench and Tinkerbell. How nice.

"Nice," Vera said, "fits you!"

"You're so pretty!" Emma giggled, "I wonder what Nico's gonna say."

I was about to say a rude comment back to her when Dracula came bursting through the door screaming, "I vant to suck your blood!"

Emma screamed, but then she realized who was in the costume. Ah, little Nico, you never cease to amuse me.

He had those plastic fangs, a bloody tux, and a red and black cape. He greased his hair back (like Draco Malfoy from the first Harry Potters), and there was fake blood dripping from his mouth.

"So where's M&M?" Nico asked.

"Uh, I'm right here," I said, waving a hand infront of his face.

He looked at me for a second, and his eyes widened, making me feel uncomfortable. Aphrodite, Tinkerbell, and the wench snickered and/or giggled.

Finally, Nico tilted his head and said, "You're wearing lip-gloss...that's wierd."

That made me laugh so very hard I sounded like Emma. I don't even know why, I just did.

"Good observation, Count Dorkula!"

"Hey!"

Vera, Emma and Paige seemed disappointed, but I don't really know why.

"Oh, check this out," I held out my plastic bow of glory and strung it with an arrow from my quiver, "Feel my plastic glory!"

I let it go. The arrow floated to the ground a foot away from me.

"Count Dracula says vow." Nico said with an accent.

"You suck," I said.

"Yes I do!" Nico said, "How nice of you to notice!"

After a long silence, Emma said, "Oh, I get it!" and started laughing. What a loser.

* * *

At the party, some people recognized me as Artemis and gave me the thumbs up (mostly from my Greek Myths class last year) while ignorant boys whistled at me, which was followed by me throwing the plastic arrows (because shooting with it would've been pointless) and screaming "Feel my plastic wrath!" while Dorkula was laughing his head off next to me. Good times.

That night I had a dream. A demigod dream that really freaked me out.

_I was in the Underworld, I knew that for sure. I was standing at the edge of a cliff, looking over a deep chasm of darkness and fogginess and other bad thing that end with -ness._

_It was definitly Tartarus._

_A shadowy hand was reaching up, clawing the air. "I will have my revenge, and you will be the key..." It whispered, but the words rang clear in my ears._

_It wasn't Kronos, for sure, it didn't seem that...I don't know...powerful, I guess, but I still didn't like it. Not one bit._

_"You and the other shall be the key..." he kept repeating._

_The voice was shadowy and raspy, like the speaker hadn't been drinking water for eons...which might've been the case._

_"Other?" I cried, "What other?"_

_"He will pay...All of them will..."_

_The scene changed. It was in the woods of Camp Half-Blood at night. A girl was walking through the trees. She had long, thick, black hair in a high pony tail and navy blue eyes with gold flecks in them. She was tan, and looked to be about 5'7"._

_I knew her. What was her name? Jackie...no...Jenny...no...Oh Jaz! Jaz Marie Smith, a daughter of Nike! She was walking briskly and kept looking behind her shoulder. Finally, she sat down on a rock and cried._

_"Why'd you leave me, dad?" she stuttered, "I don't like it here. I want to come home to you..." she started sobbing harder, smudging her mascara. I felt sorry for her._

_A breeze rustled through the branches, and a shadow passed her. She looked up suddenly and asked quietly, "Wh-who's there?"_

_Suddenly, laughter erupted from nowhere. It was the same voice as the one in Tartarus. She stood up and drew her sword, and-figuring she'd look very menacing with tear stains on her cheeks- wiped her eyes._

_"Who's there?" she said louder and more shakily, holding out her celestial bronze sword._

_Suddenly, Jaz screamed and was engulfed by a huge black shadow._

_The last thing I saw in my dream was bloodred eyes._

**Done! That was GothicAngelsandBlackRoses's OC, Jazlene Marie Smith. (Thanks for the extra info! That helped!) All you other guys who submitted OCs, don't worry, alot more will be used in future chapters!**

**So...uh...REVIEW!**


	4. Ch3 Christmas in a Graveyard

****

**HEY! Sorry about the 2 month wait...heh heh...Remember during the summer when I took forever to update? Back then, it was because I was watching every single episode of Danny Phantom. This time, it was Avatar: The Last Airbender... :3**

****

Melon Lord!Toph: I AM MELON LORD! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Me:...Toph, can you just say the disclaimer?  
Melon Lord!Toph: I AM NOT TOPH, I AM-  
Me: JUST SAY IT!  
Toph: Okay okay, DaughterofPoseidon32498 does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Alvin and the Chipmunks, or Avatar. Sheesh, your worse than Suger Queen...

Christmas Christmas time is here, time for joy and time for cheer! I really want a hula-hoop!

Well, maybe not a hula-hoop, but you get the idea.

"It's mistletoe season!" Paige said, squealing.

Just like Paige to completely ruin my holiday cheer.

Vera, Emma, me, Paige, and Nico were all sitting in my dorm room. School had let out for two weeks for holiday break, and well all decided to spend Christmas here. We all have no lives, apparently.

Me, Vera, and Emma were pretty excited for Christmas this year, especially since the forecast was supposed to be light snow, with no major blizzards. Paige was pretty upbeat too. Nico? Well, we all know how cheery and happy he is.

Not.

He sat on Vera's bean bag chair, looking bored, "It's just another day of the year. Why are you guys so happy? It's kinda creepy."He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Your birthday is another day of the year, and you were whining your pants off when everyone but me forgot,"I replied as Emma smirked.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were! You say, I quote: 'I mean, c'mon! Everybody remembered your birthday, what about me? It's not fair!" I said in a really high pitched voice.

"I'm pretty sure my voice is alot lower than yours, considering I'm a guy." He replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Vera said, examining her nails as me and Emma laughed.

Nico turned red, "Hey!"

"Bonehead," I said, still laughing, "You really need to get some guy friends."

"I have guy friends," he replied.

"Oh really? Name three."

"Garret, Percy, Travis, Connor... was that three?"

"That was four." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ha!"

"Will you both stop flirting with each other! It's Christmas Eve!" Paige said, even though she was giggling.

I rolled my eyes yet again and flopped down on my bed. There really isn't much to do on Chirstmas Eve when you have no life and are spending it with your deranged friends in your cold dorm room.

We had a little Christmas tree in the corner in our room, and we had three presents for each of us piled under. Everyone got the other three one present. Me, Nico, and Emma would probably get presents from Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Sorry Vera.

Paige looked at her phone. She got a text message.

"OMG! I forgot I had a date with-" insert me zoning out.

Vera yawned and looked at the clock. It was 7:32. We had to be in out dorms by 7:45, and lights out by 8:15. Why so early?

"Well, you guys should get going," Vera said, crawling into her bed. She was sleepy unusually early today. Maybe because she wanted to be up at three in the morning ripping open presents. Eh.

Nico scribbled something on a scrap piece of paper on my desk, and looked at me, as if telling me to read it once they were gone. He and Paige left the room a few seconds later.

I walked over to my desk, and saw a note.

Meet me at 10:30 tonight outside this dorm building. I want to show you something.

Why he didn't tell me, I don't know, but I guess he was trying to avoid comments from the other three. Figures.

Emma looked over my shoulder to see what I was looking at. I crushed the note in my hand and threw it in the trash can.

"What was that?" Emma asked curiously.

"You're face in a few seconds," I replied, and she stuck her tongue out at me and jumped on her bed.

I followed her example. I would have to wake up in two hours. Great. What did Nico want to show me?

* * *

I couldn't even sleep anyways. When I finally gave up trying to, it was 10:04. No, not five, four!

I got out of bed, slipped out of my pajamas, and put on jeans, a shirt, a sweater, a jacket...another jacket...my gloves, my beanie, my scarf, and tucked my jeans into my boots. What? I hate the cold.

I grabbed my sword bracelet, a watch (because I can), and headed out the door, making sure not to wake up the other two.

Since we can't use elevators at night (we're not even supposed to be out at night...elevators make noise...see the connection?) I had to walk all the way down the stairs. By the time I got outside, it was 10:19. No, not twenty, nineteen!

Nico was leaning against the wall, in skinny jeans, vans, and just a hoodie. A hoodie!

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, shivering. I had so many layers on, and the cold still stung my cheeks. He wasn't even shivering.

"Nah, it's really cold in the Underworld, so I'm used to it."

"Okay. So why did you drag me out here in the middle of the night?"

"Technically, it's only the beginning of night."

"It's 10:22." I looked at my watch.

"Why'd you come so early?" He asked.

"Why'd you come so early?" I repeated.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

"Okay then."

"Yep..."

Silence of awkwardity.

"So where are we going?" I asked, looking around. Light snow was falling, and the moon was full today. Artemis must be in a good mood.

"You'll see," he said. We walked in silence to the front gate, and he slid his arm through the gate, and unlocked it.

"They really need to get better security here. Don't you think it would have been cool to jump the gate?"

"I don't want to become a Nico-kabob, thanks."

I looked up to see spikes. Oh.

We walked out to see a road, and on the other side, there were some trees. He lead me across the road and we walked to a tree.

"What are we doing?" I asked, confused.

"Ready to shadow travel?"

My eyes widened. Have I mentioned I HATE shadow traveling? Well, I do.

"Um, Nico? Do we have-" Before I could even start to protest, he grabbed my hand, and we disappeared into the shadows.

A few seconds of my face being sucked off by who knows what (I bet dementors do exist) we landed on solid ground.

I cracked open an eye, "Are the dementors gone?"

He sighed, "C'mon."

I looked around and I realized we were at Central Park.

"Why are we at Central Park?"

"You're just full of questions today, aren't you?"

"When you get dragged to Central Park at 10:53 at night, you tend to do that."

"Well, since I'm to tired to shadow travel,we're gonna have to walk."

We walked in silence. And walked. And walked. And walked. And guess what? Walked.

I checked my watch. It was 11:32. We had walked for about forty minutes. I could be in the comfort of my own bed, and here I am, walking in the middle of the road in the dead of night.

"I hate you," I panted.

"We're here," he breathed, leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

I squinted up at the board, and after a few seconds, I saw it read CENTRAL PARK CEMETERY.

I glared at him, "You brought me here to talk to some dead skeletons? I can't believe you-"

"We aren't here for that!" He said, "And hush down. There's a chruch near by, and they might hear us."

He looked at the cement wall, feeling for a notch. When he did, he put hands on the top, put his foot in the notch, and jumped over.

"Nico?" I asked, "I'm not sure I could do that..."

"Just do what I did! I'll catch you if you fall. Unless you fall backwards..."

That really didn't reassure me, with my insane fear of heights, but I did what he did, closed my eyes, and jumped.

I yelped as I tripped over a tree root, and Nico caught my arm before I fell flat on my face.

"Thanks," I said, and looked around the graveyard. There was about a mile or two of tombstones and mounds of dirt. The moonlight cast an eerie glow on everything, it was just plain creepy. I gulped. I do not like graveyards.

We walked past a few tombstones, and I felt something on my foot. I thought it was one of the undead grabbing on to me, and I almost screamed, but Nico clamped his hand over my mouth.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, "Don't attract attention!"

"Well, you aren't scared of the undead eating your brains out, oh prince of dead and rotting, but I am!"

He rolled his eyes, "That doesn't happen... mostly."

I gulped and he pulled me along. We walked in silence again until we got to an elegant tombstone at about the center of the graveyard.

Nico stopped and looked down at it. I looked down and my expression softened.

It was the grave of Maria di Angelo.

It read:

Here lies Maria di Angelo. She was a good daughter, sister, friend, and mother. She will be missed. May she rest in peace.

It didn't have the dates. I guess becuase this was back before World War II.

I looked at Nico, who was staring at the grave in silence. His expression was unreadable. I felt really bad for yelling at him earlier.

"Nico,"I said softly, "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I should have known-"

"It okay," he said, with no emotion in his voice.

I felt really bad for him. I kept thinking my life was hard, with a Big Three dad, a mom who doesn't like me at all, and two step siblings who think I'm something gross on the bottom of their shoe. If mine was hard, imagine Nico's.

His mom was dead, his sister was dead, his dad is lord of the dead, and he's the son of the dead. He had to deal with so much death all his life, you can't help but feel sorry for the poor guy. At least my stepdad liked me. No one cared for him, except maybe for me and Emma.

"It's all his fault," Nico said bitterly towards the sky, "If it wasn't for him, I'd have a mom right now. Maybe even my sister wouldn't have died."

I thought about what he said. It was true, after all.

"Nico, your mom wouldn't want this for you." I said quietly.

"Want what?" He said angrily, "Because of you-know-who, I had to grow up for eighty-something years in a run down casino in the middle of Las Vegas, and I didn't even know it!"

"Nico, your mom wouldn't want you mourning her. You're her son, and I know she wants you to be happy. I'm not saying that it was okay for...uh...let's just call him Voldemort...to do this to you, because it wasn't. It was selfish and cruel. But if he didn't, your mom would have been stuck with you in the Lotus Casino for those eighty years. Did you want her to go through the same thing?"

"Well, she still would have been with me. All those times I needed someone, not just a rotting skeleton, she would have been there."He replied.

I sighed, "Nico, she would have had to deal with the pain you had to. She would have had to face Hades again. Do you know how hard that would have been for her? And most of all, she would have had to deal with Bianca's death. She wouldn't have been able to, Nico. You're strong, but what about her?"

Nico was silent. I really hope my little speech didn't make him feel worse.

"Thanks, Merissa," he said after a bit. He had a small, sad smile on his face. It's not much, but it was an improvement.

"You're mom is down there," I said, pointing to the ground, "In Elysium. I know she is. She died protecting you, and she will watch over you. I know she will."

I smiled at him. We heard what sounded like a clock sounding a new hour from the nearby church. We then Christmas carols and cheering. I looked at my watch. It was 12:00, the start of Christmas.

He took my hand and I put my head on his shoulder, "Merry Christmas, Nico."

"Merry Christmas, M&M."

* * *

After we left the graveyard a few minutes later, Nico shadow traveled us all the way back to the school gate. He must have gained more energy, being around the dead.

He walked me back to my dorm, wished me good night, and went back to his.

I'd like to say that I did have a good night, but I'd be lying. Why does Morpheus hate me?

____

_I was in the camp arena. It was night time, and the place was deserted, except for one guy in the corner. He was hacking away at some dummies, panting and sweating. He looked familiar..._

_He had sandly blonde hair and light green eyes, a strong build, and a light tan. You know, the kind of guy that girls like Emma would swoon over. He was concentrating really hard on the dummy, as if it was an actual threat. When he finally sliced the poor straw person in half, he smiled, and I noticed he had a dimple on his left cheek._

_I recognized the guy. His name was Phoenix Cross, son of Hermes. Nico introduced me to him last year, and he was one of the best swordsmen at camp. He and Nico were good friends. He even did me a few favors by stealing a few things from the camp store whenever I was out of drachmas. He never got caught._

_He was drinking water when a loud noise camp from the weapons rack on the other side. _

_"Whose there?" He called out._

_He pulled out his sword and slowly walked to the rack, where sheilds, spears, and swords lay all over the floor. He poked around with his sword, shrugged and headed for the exit. _

_Another sound came from inside the arena. Phoenix whipped around, but nothing was there. _

_He quickly walked outand headed for his cabin. There was another noise, but this was different. It was a hissing noise, like a snake._

_"I shall have my revenge..." it whispered._

_Phoenix whipped out his sword, turning around, "W-whose there?"_

_Behind him, a big black hand appeared out of this air. It was transparent, and it looked as if it were made out of shadows. It had claw like fingers._

_The hand grabbed Phoenix's collar, and he disappeared into the shadows._

_The last thing I saw was a pair of blood red eyes._

* * *

**Merry Christmas! Atleast it will be...in 2 days...  
Pheonix was Mona's character! I'll post the list of characters I'm gonna use in the next chapter's author's note! :{D BYE! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	5. Ch4 Mess With Nico, Mess With Me

**The door closes as you enter the funeral pyre, and, at the front, someone is crying, holding a microphone. Said person stammers, "I-I really loved her stories...She never even finished her recent one...I j-just c-can't believe she had to d-die-"  
Suddenly, a crazed girl runs in, screaming, "WAIT! I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE!" Yeah. It's me. XD Aren't you so happy?  
You scream, "ZOMBIE!" then take off your shoe and throw it at me. It whacks my head.  
"OWIE! OKAY OKAY I'LL UPDATE YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!"**

**Yeah. I was getting caught up in alot of stuff. School, Maximum Ride which I began reading, not having a clue about what to update...heh heh...  
Fang: DaughterofPoseidon32498 does not own-hey look a mini me.  
Nico: ...shut up. DX  
Me: Uh...guys?  
Fang: Oh yeah, she doesn't own anything except M&M and the plotline.  
Me: Thank you! :-D**

Great. These dreams are going to drive me crazy. Every time I fall asleep, a camper gets kidnapped. Even worse, every time I try to tell Nico, Emma, Percy, or anyone else through Iris Message, some unexplainable force stops me and I completely forget what I was talking about. Then I remember about it, try to tell them, but then I forget again. And the cycle continues.

Every single dream was the same. A camper would be alone in some secluded place during the middle of the night, and then some ghostly shadow freak thing would just grab them, and _poof! _Gone.

So far, seven campers were gone. And the weird thing was, I knew every single one of them. They were all friend's of Nico's, all of which I had met at some point. It was seriously starting to freak me out.

"Merissa!"

I looked up, startled, at my Algebra 1 teacher, Ms. Fredrickson. She was psycho. Human, but psycho. Hey, I know what you're thinking, _You're just saying that because you're failing her class!_ well, any teacher with completely bright pink hair is psycho in my opinion.

"Uh...yes?" I stammered.

"What is the answer?"

"Umm..." I looked down at my notebook.

Nothing except doodles of monsters and swords and other Greek randomness. Y'know, the usual stuff.

"Well?"

"...24?" I said weakly.

Of couse, since my life just sucks, the entire class erupted into hysterical laughter, and Nico, who sat next to me, raised his eyebrow.

"I'm afraid the associative property of multiplication is not, infact, 24." said Ms. Fredrickson, clearly miffed.

What the in the fricken' name of Hades thermal underwear is the associative property of multiplication?

...Maybe this is why I'm getting a C in math.

* * *

The minute Nico and I stepped out of math class, he raised an eyebrow again, "24? Really?"

"Shut up..." I muttered, annoyed.

Don't judge me! I have okay grades...

Physical Education: A+ (Seriously! All you have to do is show up!)

Choir: A (LA LA LA!)

Science: A- (Apparently, blowing off the eyebrow of your lab partner get you an A...sorry Emma)

History: B (It's hard, but I can deal.)

Math: C (Athena hates me.)

English: D- (DARN YOU, DYSLEXIA!)

Okay, maybe not the best...but it's okay! I was pretty proud of myself when I found out I had three A's. Especially since Athena hates us Poseidon children.

Nico had pretty much the same grades as me (except he took art, not choir...Nico? Singing? No.) except he had an A in History. AN A. How does he remember all those facts and dates, you ask?

Well, turns out he talks to every single dead guy (and girl) mentioned in our US History textbook. You'd think having him as a bestie would give me an edge too, but noooo. He never wants to tell me when he goes partying with historical dead people. Dummy.

But back to reality from my self-pitying mind. Math class was right before lunch, so we headed to the cafeteria to meet up with Vera and Emma, who just had History.

"Yo," Nico said, bored, "I seriously don't remember school being this boring."

"Because you had your dolls and cards to entertain you." Vera said, smugly.

"Shut up," Nico replied.

We all sat down at our table (For some reason it's called the 'dork table' by other people...I don't get it) and ate are luxurious food: PB&J Sandwiches, potato crisps (or chips, as Americans say), and a carton of chocolate milk. We're filthy rich.

"Sooooooo..." Paige said, plopping down next to me, "How was your day?"

"Boring," Nico said.

"Just peachy," I mumbled, "If you call getting humiliated in front of your entire math class."

"24..." Nico snickered, "Now I get why that number's so funny."

"Well," Paige said, "My day was great! You know that girl Katie? From art? You know her Nico? Yeah you do. Well, I was talking to her today..."

Yay, zoning out. My attention span is very short, no? Besides, even if I try to listen, she talks all fast so I can't understand a word she's saying...like Cassie.

"...and then Sam asked me out and I was so happy!"

"What?" I asked, "I wasn't listening..."

She rolled her eyes, "Like you ever do."

"Aw, you know we all love you!" I laughed hugging her. We're all so wierd we make Nico seem sane. Not a small feat, let me tell you.

We finished our lunch and walked out into the hallway. Since we finished lunch early, we had ten minutes to kill, so we walked down the hallway to get to the courtyard. I remembered something.

"Hey, guys, I forgot my Science textbook. Just go on without me. I'll be there in few." I said, turning back to go to my locker.

"Okay," Nico said, and he walked off with Vera, Emma, and Paige.

Once I walked back I fiddled with my lock for a few seconds, and managed to get it open, only to get it slammed back in, almost smashing my fingers.

"He-" I started to say angrily, but I turned and came face to face with Brent Williams.

Just what I needed.

"Hello, sweetheart," jerk-face said, a smirk etching itself into his ugly gorilla-like features. He stepped closer, which made me back right into the lockers. Ugh, that stupid idiot!

"What do you want, Williams," I replied through clenched teeth, "I don't have time for this."

"Oh, come on," he countered, "What do you have to do? Go make out with Emo Goth Dork? Why would you do that when you have me?"

He leaned in closer, but I shoved him away, "Leave. Me. Alone." I said darkly. I picked up my bag and turned around to leave, my Science book still in my locker. That could wait. I didn't want to deal with that big oaf who was standing in front of it.

"Okay, fine! Go back to him! Just an orphan kid whose mom and sister died probably just to get away from him!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. How the _Hades _did that guy know about that?

I whipped around and grabbed the collar of his shirt fiercely, bringing him down to my eye level.

"How do you know about that?" I hissed at him. He even knew, and he was using that to torment Nico. What an cruel, self-centered, jerk-faced pig!

He smirked at me.

"Answer. Me!" I yelled at him, shoving him against a locker.

"I have my ways, sweetheart. But it's probably true. Who would want _that_ for a kid or brother?"

You can probably figure out that all Hades broke loose right then.

"YOU STUPID JERK! YOU CRUEL, HORRID, NARCISSISTIC, FOUL LITTLE COCKROACH!"

I don't what came over me, probably pure hatred and anger, and I punched him right in the nose. It really was satisfying to hear that sickening _crack!_ But I wasn't through with him.

"If only you knew half the things he's been through! You have _no idea_ what it's been like for him! His mother and sister _died_ protecting him! All his life horrible things have been happening to him! So many things and _you wouldn't even be able to bare one of them!_ I've seen what he's had to deal with! And all you can say is those horrid things about him? HOW DARE YOU!"

I even started to feel tears well up in my eyes, but I kept them at bay. Not like I wanted to make a scene. Well,_ more_ of a scene that I already was.

About now, there was a whole crowd of people watching in dead silence while I screamed at Brent, who was now against the locker, holding his gushing nose. I felt so angry that I was just about to kick him where it counts when I felt two hands pull me back.

"Merissa? What the _Hades_ happened?" Nico said, pulling him away from Jerk-Face Williams.

"Let-me-go!" I said, struggling against Nico's iron grip to at least punch the now cowering bloody-nosed _thing._

"Okay! Break it up! What's going on?"

Two teachers threw themselves into the growing cluster of students, trying to get to us. Once they saw me looking absolutely murderous and the devil with the bloodied nose, one of them helped him up and scurried off to the nurse's office, leaving me with the other teacher. I realized it was Mr. Likos, my Greek Mythology teacher from seventh grade. Who happened to be a son of Ares and, apparently, the principal now.

Great.

"Come on, now. My office. di Angelo, you come too. You'll probably know why your girlfriend is acting this way."

I did notice his little jab at me with calling me Nico's girlfriend, but I was too angry to really do anything about it.

* * *

"You know violence is never the answer, Miss Malison." Mr. Likos said.

"Why hello irony, won't you come in?" I muttered venomously at him.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Nico and I were currently sitting in Mr. Likos's office. His entire office was covered with things like war maps and routes, and old antique guns mounted on shelves, accompanied with dead stuffed deer and bear heads on plaques.

Creepy, I know.

"Mr. di Angelo, do you know any reason why you friend here would be acting like this?"

Nico shot a look at me, and his eyes were full of questions. I looked away, not really wanting to talk about it. Nico shook his head.

"Well, in any case, what you did was very wrong-"

"Except this case," I said, not looking at him.

"Why? Was Williams, ah, _one of them?"_ he asked.

I knew he was asking if Brent was a monster. Yes, even adult demigods have to deal with it.

I shook my head, "Might as well be," I said bitterly.

"Was he, uh, trying to..." Mr. Likos hesitated.

My eyes widened and I shook my head quickly, shuddering, "No, no. Not that kind of monstrosity either."

"Then what made you so mad at him?" Nico asked.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it now. Are you just going to give me my punishment or can I leave?"

"Well, I know you must have had a reason for it, but it was still wrong of you, so... three days of detention, two weeks."

Great. Just peachy.

* * *

**WOO! I UPDATED! WOO AGAIN! I'M GONNA UPDATE TOMMOROW TOO! :D**

**Oh, and, my dear friend, "The Dinh," as you like to call yourself, your OC Alena shall be in the next chap-i-tah! WOO.**

**Hey, me my sister, and Nerdius Bookwormius made a joint account and started a story called "Into the Night" It's kinda a self-insert story, but not really...y'know? I'm sure you guys'll like it! Its about a pair of Athena twins and a Hecate kid! WOO! Oh and our account is called XXTheWeirdSistersXX SO GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**REVIEW OR I KILL YOU! -insert Achmed here-**

**OH YEAH AND ONE MORE THING! BreeZ, you get a 200 cookies for being the 200th reviewer! YAY COOKIES!**


	6. Ch5 What are Friends For?

**I'd give you an excuse for not updating "tomorrow," but you've heard it all...so put something together of excuses I've said before and that is why I couldn't update! :D**

**Disclaimer: ...I don't feel creative right now, nor do I feel 40...or manly...so I'm not Rick Riordan!**

**

* * *

**

So here I am, in detention. On a Friday, after school. When I should be back in my dorm relaxing with my buddies.

Stupid Brent, stupid Nico, stupid Mr. Likos, stupid school.

Stupid me for getting so overemotional. Stupid emotions. STUPID EVERYTHING.

So yeah, I didn't ditch and actually came. This was actually my first detention. How could a demigod, you ask, stay out of detention until the eighth grade? Well, at my previous schools, I made sure to acquire a friend who could hack into computers (I know people) and erase data. Now, I had no such friend and my friends that I do have made me go to detention.

They're probably in my dorm room, jumping on MY bed and listening to MY iPod and reading MY books and copying the little homework I actually did, while celebrating "Anti-M&M Day" and munching on as many blue M&M's as they can.

I'm probably exaggerating a tad bit, but still! Jerks.

The teacher stood at the front of the room, role calling.

"Max Roland,"

"Here..."

"Alex Shergold,"

"Present..."

"Merissa Malison,"

"Here!"

Everyone in the classroom gave me a weird look, and I shrugged.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

The teacher shook his head and sat down, picking up a thick book. The room was silent after that. I looked around the room at the different. It ranged from goth to geek to burly mean-looking jock to just plain freaky. A girl in the back was holding her phone underneath the table, her fingers flying across the keyboard. A boy a few feet away from me was staring off into space, and another one in front of me was picking his nose.

This is going to be a long hour.

_-ten minutes-later-_

I CAN'T FRIKEN TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

I was shaking like crazy. Stupid ADHD.

"Um, Miss Malison, are you okay?" The teacher asked me, looking up from his book.

By now, everyone was staring at me like i was a complete pshyco, which I probably was.

"Sorry, ADHD," I muttered, my cheeks instantly heating up.

He nodded and went back to his book. After a few minutes of me practically bouncing up and down in my seat, he gave me annoyed expression.

"I have to go to the teacher's lounge. Don't talk or move," and with that, he walked out of the classroom, the door closing with the slightest click.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1.

"YAY! HE'S GONE!"

The girl who was texting a few minutes earlier giggled and sat on some random guy's lap, who looked very happy. Everyone was getting up and talking to a bunch of other people. I just sat there like a loner I am.

We were on a floor classroom. I looked out window. I wonder if I could climb out... maybe if I had some rope...

_Clang!_

I was broken out of my thoughts of escape when I heard a small rock hit the window next to me. I looked out, and I saw a flash of black. I frowned. A crow? I pressed my forehead onto the glass, trying to look down.

To see the one and only Nico di Angelo waving up at me.

My eyes widened. How on earth was was being elevated three floors up?

...

Oh my gods, Nico could fly!

Wait, that's stupid. Only someone like Thalia could. I amaze myself sometimes, with all these stupid thoughts.

I looked down to see Vera supporting Emma on her shoulders, who was trying her best to do the same with Nico. I have no idea how Nico and Emma were both being suspended in the air on Vera's shoulders. I was guessing that Nico and Emma were being the shadows around them to help them stay upright. Vera looked about ready to scream bloody murder at Nico. The poor soul.

I breathed on the window to create fog and wrote with my finger, "Help me out!"

Nico squinted at the message for a second before it disappeared, and smirked at me, shaking his head.

That jerk! I got myself landed in detention for him and he won't even help me!

Oh wait, I never told him... maybe that explains it. Oops.

Nico wobbled slightly, and tried to support himself by grabbing onto the window sill, but he lost his balance. He toppled backwards, promptly making the other two lose their balance and fall on top of each other. I stifled a laugh and watched Nico get up and rub his head while grumbling. They other two were still on top of each other, trying to get up.

My friends are idiots.

* * *

One agonizing hour later, I stumbled out of that room. My eyes were wide, and I was shaking slightly. A bead of sweat trickled from my forehead.

The three idiots that are my friends were waiting outside for. When they saw me they tried to stifle laughs.

"Do you know how torturous it is in there? There was absolutely nothing to do! It was like watching paint dry! I can't believe they make people go through that! That's the ultimate form of torture for someone with ADHD!" I gasped, shuddering.

"Calm down, Candyhead," Emma said, still laughing slightly. I glared at her. I hate them all. Meanies.

"All you guys did was party without me." I muttered.

"Nah. After that little incident at the window," Nico said, glaring at Emma and Vera, "We just waited outside the room for you. Because we're that good friends."

"Oh, shut up." I replied, annoyed, "So what did I miss?"

"Not much, actually. Williams is still in hospital wing. The big baby. He's been wailing at the top of his lungs about how a girl that he was hitting on broke his nose. It looks like he has a tumor in the middle of his face," Vera said, snickering.

I smirked. This detention was so worth it.

"So why did do that anyways?" Nico asked.

Of course, di Angelo. Just get right to the point. I instantly felt all moody again.

"No reason."

"So you just broke his face for no reason at all?"

"I wanted to."

Vera raised an eyebrow at me. All three of them knew I didn't go beating up people I didn't like just because I wanted to.

I could if I wanted to, though.

"Guys, can we not talk about it?" I said tiredly, "Let's just back to our room."

They looked at each other, nodded wordlessly, and we walked back to the girl's dorm building.

We were walking out in the courtyard when I felt someone grab my wrist. I looked at Nico, and his face said that he clearly wanted to talk.

Emma and Vera were ahead of us, and when they realized we weren't following they turned around.

"You guys go ahead. I have to... we have to, uh, get something."

They looked at me skeptically. The last time I said I had to "go get something," they found me screaming my head off at a bloody, cowering, lump of evil.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

I smiled at them, "I'll be fine guys. Just go."

She nodded and turned around with Vera, and they began walking back to our dorm. We waited a minute until they were out of sight, and Nico pulled me behind the main building with the lockers and classrooms.

"Okay, spill." He said, looking at me right in the eyes.

I looked back at him innocently, "What?"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't play games with me, Malison. I want to know what happened between you and Williams _now_."

"Well, _di Angelo,_" I replied, emphasizing his last name, "It's none of your business."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to my dorm."

I was about to walk away when he stepped in front of me, blocking my path. I glared at him, but he didn't budge.

It's nice to know that my glares can scare people.

I clenched my fists, "_What?_"

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me," he said cooly, leaning against the wall.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I told you! It was nothing!"

"Then why did you look ready to kill when we found you, hm?"

"I always look like that when I'm around him! You know that!"

"Yes, but then why were you crying?"

I was crying? How is it that I don't realize these things? Gods, I'm so stupid sometimes.

I looked at him defiantly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, M&M!"

"I'm not lying!" It was true. I didn't even realize I was actually crying. I know I had tears, but _crying?_

_"_Why are trying to hide this from me? I'm your best friend, aren't I? Gods, you girls are so confusing!"

"You keep thinking there's something wrong with me, Nico. I'm not telling you anything." I countered.

His face twisted with anger, "Why do I try with you? You're such a stubborn little rhymes-with-witch!"

"This is what I get for defending your sorry butt? You stupid jerk! I can't believe I-" I yelled back at him.

I realized what I said and slapped my hand over my mouth. Oops.

"...What?" Nico asked, noticing what I said.

"It's nothing," I mumbled, looking away.

"What do you mean, defending me? _Tell me._" He said, shaking my shoulders.

"Nico, why do you even care? It's not important." I asked. I didn't know how else to stall from telling him.

"Don't change the subject! If it's not important, why won't you tell me?"

Wow, we'd been going at this for a long time. I decided to just give up, "Okay, fine, I'll tell you."

Nico's face lit up, "Really? YES!"

I rolled my eyes at him. Boys are so bipolar. Seriously.

I mumbled something, fidgeting. It's funny how ADHD tends to come out at the worst times.

"What?" He said, "I didn't hear you."

"He said something about... you."

He frowned, "He always says stuff about me. Mean, insulting things. What did he say now that made you go completely psycho?"

"He... said something about... your mom."

He rolled his eyes, "Can you please forget the 'your mom' jokes? I'm being serious here!"

"No, you idiot! He really said something about your mom! And... Bianca."

His eyes went blank. I thought he would be infuriated. But he just looked confused.

"How did he find out?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know. He just told me that 'he had his ways.'" I explained, using air quotes.

Nico slumped against the wall. We were out here so long that I didn't realize the sun setting. It was almost dark.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," I told him softly. He looked... different. Sad. Confused. Lost. Nico never looked like that.

I remembered Christmas morning, when we went to the graveyard together. It seemed like forever ago.

I saw Nico stare blankly at the ground.

I took his hand, and he looked at me. They were rough and calloused from years of training and fighting monsters.

I didn't know what to say. Nothing I said would bring his mother and sister back, and nothing would heal the wounds. I told him everything I could at the graveyard. I didn't want to make him feel worse by bringing it up again.

I wordlessly wrapped my arms around his neck for a hug. He didn't object, and hugged back. Nico isn't one to hug that much, but he looked like he really needed one.

"Thanks," he whispered next my ear.

I pulled back slightly, "For what?"

"You know. Screaming bloody murder at Brent. Breaking his nose, getting detention. For me."

I smiled, "What are friends for?"

"... Punching bags."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled again, "Thanks, Bone Boy."

We walked back to the girl's dorm building in silence, our fingers entwining.

The wounds had taken along time to heal, and would still take more time, but for the time being, Nico would be okay.

I knew he would.

* * *

**All together now: AAAAAAAWWWWWWW! XD**

**Okay, so I was going to put my friend's character in this chapter, but I wanted to end it happily, okay? *hint hint***

**REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER IN...A FEW DAYS! MAYBE!**


	7. Ch6 What are You Doing Here!

**In the words of Fang, "Yo." Hey, I just want to tell you guys- oh wait, *takes out iPhone, and puts on emotional deep happy music* -I just wanna say that I'm so grateful that you guys are willing to put up with me and I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ROCK! *tear* *puts iPhone away* Okay, so I had read my first story again, and I realized how INCREDIBLY HORRIBLE it was. Seriously. Just go back, read it, and you'll see where I'm coming from. HOW COULD YOU GUYS EVEN BARE READING THAT?...well, I guess that means I'm getting better X{D**

**Past!me: OHMYGOSH! I HAVE AN OC AND SHE'S SO AWESOME AND COOL AND SHE'S SOOOO NOT A MARY SUE AND SHE'S A DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON BUT SHE HAS THE POWERS OF ALL THE GODS AND SHE MEDITATES AND SHE KNOWS KUNG FU AND CAN FLY AND CAN BEAT UP CHUCK NORRIS-  
Present!me: SHUT UP YOU HORRIBLE CREATURE! *whacks past self with a baseball bat*  
****Future!me: *sigh* How could I be so stupid...I don't, haven't, or ever will own PJO or the ability to talk to past and/or future selves.  
Present!me: Wait, if I don't own that ability, then how are you- *Past!me and Future!me poof into nonexistence* ...of course.**

**

* * *

**

Oh look, another nightmare. How wonderful.

_This time I was in the forest. It wasn't the Camp Half-Blood forest, I could tell, just some random forest._

_A girl in a silver parka pushed through the foliage. Her curly black hair flew behind her and she looked around with her deep black eyes suspiciously, as if waiting for something to pop out and attack her. She has an aura around her, of immortality. She was a Huntress of Artemis, no doubt. _

_I knew this girl. She was Jordan Grey. I met her a while back before she joined Artemis. Nico wanted to challenge someone new at sword fighting and she volunteered. Eventually she won, making Nico really want to practice more. We became good friends after that. Then she joined the Huntresses-lucky-and I hadn't seen her in a long time._

_But back to the point. She pulled out a bow and loaded with an arrow, holding it firmly in her hand, "Whatever you are, just leave me alone."_

_She kept muttering to herself, "Have to get back, have to get back, I knew I should've just stayed with them..."_

_I realized she must have been separated from the group-not a good thing._

_A black shape crawled out from behind the trees like a puddle. When it reached her it stopped and morphed into a black shadow with a human-ish form._

_She pointed her arrow at it, "Who- or what- are you?" She tried to sound fierce, but you could sense the fear and uncertainty in her voice._

_On the shadow-human thing, where eyes should have been, two glowing red spheres emerged, and it spoke in a deep male voice, "The question is, who are you?"_

_His arm shot out and latched onto her arm, and her body was practically was sucked into him. He morphed into the figure of Jordan Grey, and, he/she/it smiled, glowing red eyes shining._

I gasped, shooting up into a sitting position. I was in my bed, in my dorm room, and there was no shadow-creeper-monster-thing.

Well, not here anyway.

I relaxed a little, and, looking down at my hands, noticed I was clawing at the sheets when I was sleeping. I sighed, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

It was morning, and so far, 10 people had been kidnapped by the shadow-creeper-monster-thing (we shall now call him SCMT) and I had made no progress in figuring out how to stop it.

Fan-freakin-tastic.

I glanced at the clock. It was 5:32. I had to be up at 6 to get ready, sometimes force the other two to get up (when Vera decided to not be responsible like she usually is and wake us up), and get breakfast, and be in class by 8. Why must school start so early? Imagine if it started at, like, 1 in the afternoon. That would be the life...

I still had about a half an hour to sleep, so I laid back down, closing my eyes.

_It's okay_, I told myself. T_he shadow isn't here. Go to sleep..._

_

* * *

_"OH MY FREAKING GODS!" I yelled, throwing the covers off of me.

Yeah, I slept in. Because of my stupid dream. And out of all days Vera decided to be irresponsible and not wake us up, like she usually did.

"Wake up, you idiots!" I said, throwing pillows at the sleeping forms of Vera and Emma.

"Wha...?" Vera mumbled, looking sleepily at me.

"It's 7:45! GET UP!" I yelled, grabbing my stuff, dashing into the bathroom. Vera shot out of bed. I could hear here outside.

"EMMA GET YOUR ANOREXIC BUTT OUT OF BED!"

Did I mention Emma looks like Keira Knightly? On steroids? Yeah. She's that skinny. It's kind of creepy.

I ran out two minutes later, a pair of jeans hastily pulled on, and a Harry Potter t-shirt. I had a bobby pin, trying to pull my rat's nest into something remotely presentable. After I had a kind of acceptable ponytail, I grabbed my bag and shoved my feet into a pair of converse.

I dashed out, Vera right behind me, Emma still trying to put on mascara while trying to comb her hair. How she was planning to do that, I don't know.

"Emma! You look beautiful! JUST COME!"

And with that, we scrammed out the room, ran down the stairs (we didn't even bother with the elevator), and sprinted to the classrooms.

We arrived at our class (History, if your interested) about 15 seconds before the bell rang.

Nico was sitting in his usually seat, giving me and amused look. I slumped into my seat next to him. He passed a note to me.

_What happened to you? You look like you ran through the Sahara. _

He was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and scribbled a reply.

_Shut it, di Angelo. Tell you later._

Ms. Greens looked at me, Vera, and Emma with raised eyebrows, but shook her head and went back to taking roll.

* * *

Now that history was over, I was walking to my locker to get my English textbook. The cursed subject.

"So, why were you late, anyways?" Nico asked, "You weren't there at breakfast..." he pulled out a granola bar from his backpack and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said, then I ripped off the wrapping and stuffed the thing in my mouth.

"Hungry, aren't we?" he sniggered.

"Shut up, I slept in, and Vera, who normally has the responsibility of an alarm clock, didn't bother to wake us up."

"Classy."

"Very."

"So, have any demigod dreams?" Nico asked.

"Yea-" suddenly I felt a sharp pang in my head, "Ow," I muttered, clutching my head, and it was gone, "...what was I talking about?"

Nico blinked, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That."

"What?"

"That!"

"What is tha-oof!"

I bumped into some kid, and he dropped his books.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said, immediately crouching down and fumbling for his book for him.

"It's okay," he said. I recognized that voice, and I looked up. My eyes widened.

"Kieran?" I said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Kieran was this super tall kid, like 6'8",and he was a son of Mefitas, the goddess of poison. You'd think he'd be a psycho that tries to kill everyone with poison but he's actually pretty nice. He looked a little bit like Nico but tanner and his black hair wasn't as dark as Nico's hair. He was a year older than us.

"...learning?" he said, barely audible.

"You didn't know he went to school here?" Nico asked, "He even gets along with Brent. It's weird."

"...Why don't you tell me these things?"

"I thought you knew," Nico said, shrugging.

The half bell rang, "Oh, we have to get to class, nice seeing you," I said, and gave a small smile and wave, and walked away with Nico.

"...Bye," he said, blushing slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me he came here?" I asked Nico while we were at our lockers.

He grinned, "What, you liiiiiiiiike him?" he said, poking me.

"What the heck Nico, you sound like Paige!" I said, annoyed.

He shuddered, "don't ever say that again."

"You're like Paige."

"Shut up!"

I laughed and we both walked to class.

* * *

It was after school, and Nico and I were doing what any other stupid teenager like us would do after school.

Playing Stick Wars on Vera's laptop. What? It's a fun game!

I was on the laptop controlling, and Nico was standing behind me and leaning over my shoulder and watching.

"Merissa, you're supposed to have more archers! The club guys have no chance against the sword guys!"

"I'm trying, just shut up!"

"Get more miners!"

"Wait! I need more gold!"

"You have to attack first! Not let them come at you!"

"I know!"

"GET MORE ARCHERS!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Vera walked in during our little battle with the stickmen from the library.

"I finally got that essay don- M&M!" Vera said, disgusted.

"What? This game is fun!" I whined.

As I was distracted, Nico took the opportunity to shove me out of the chair onto the floor and sit at the laptop, while grumbling about how bad I was at the game.

"You too, Bonehead!" Vera said, using her power over the laptop to grab it from his greedy hands.

"Hey!"

"Go do your homework!"

"I don't wanna!" we said like three year olds.

"Go!"

I sighed, "yes, mom."

The saddest part about it was when we pulled out our folders and started our homework, she started playing Stick Wars, screaming at the miners to hurry up.

Jerk.

* * *

**Yay! You guys should play Stick Wars it's super fun! Here's the link:  
****h t t p : / / w w w . s t i c k p a g e . c o m / s t i c k w a r g a m e . s h t m l (just without the spaces, obviously)**

**NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW! I actually mean it this time, cuz I have an idea for it...**

**AND I WAS ALL LIKE "YAY!" AND YOU WERE ALL LIKE "YAY!" AND WE WERE ALL LIKE "YAAAAAAAYYYYY!"**


	8. Ch7 AHH! THE VOICES!

**YAY! I DIDN'T LIE! ZOMG. I'm so proud of myself XD so...uh...yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, do YOU?**

I decided to write down the following information in a little notebook so I won't go crazy:

_Date: April 14  
Time: 4:15 AM__  
Campers taken by SCMT: 16  
Progress in taking action: -5%_

Dang it!

The reason I started doing this was because, with those strange memery slips, I needed Nico or Emma to know this. I hoped with their ADHD and curiosity, as I leave it out in the open, one of them might look into it. But noooooooo. Maybe if I stuck a note onto the notebook saying "DEMIGOD INFO HERE, LOOK AT IT YA DUMMY!" they might consider looking at it.

But pesky mortal Vera might look at it, and that wouldn't be very good.

I got out of my bed and started pacing, "I'm going psycho..." I muttered to myself.

_Oh, you're not going psycho, my dear._

I jumped in suprise, and looked around, "Vera? Emma? Did one of you say something?"

I causiously walked over to their beds, but they were still asleep.

_"What the...?"_ I thought.

_It's okay, darling, don't be frightened._

Okay, now I have a voice. I am crazy.

_You are not crazy. I have entered your mind; it's alright._

I realized it was a woman's voice, and she had an accent, but I wasn't really sure what it was. She also seemed a little oldschool. Her English wasn't very modern, and you could tell it was her second language.

"Who are you?" I asked aloud, then covered my mouth. This was going to take some getting used to.

_I am a soul from the Underworld. I was given permission to help you._

I sat on my bed, eyes narrowing. _"What was your name when you were alive?"_

_I was not given permission to answer that question. The important thing is I can help you with your problem, sweetie._

_"I have many problems, lady,"_ I rolled my eyes, _"Which one?"_

_All the campers have gone missing, and you are unable to tell...Nico and his...half-sister, Emi._

_"You mean Emma?" _I asked via thought.

_Oh, whatever._

Apparently she doesn't like Emma for some reason. Huh.

_That's besides the point. I might be able to help you solve your problems, but you have to trust me, and not ask too many questions._

_"Yeah, I almost trusted you, until out said 'not ask too many questions,' so..."_

_Please, my dear, you have to trust me. I can help you, but only if you let me. I can't let him get hurt. _She sounded sad and desperate.

_"Wait, who?"_

_What did I say about the questions?_ she asked like one of those back-in-the-day school teachers.

_Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am. _I couldn't help but say.

* * *

Lunch time.

My favorite subject.

Miss Voice was pestering me all day. All the time it was, "Who is that?" or "What is that?" or "Sit up straighter! Such horrible posture for a young lady!"

You can't even imagine how annoying she became when I put on my jeans this morning. Something about cross-dressing. Where has she been in the past 100 years?

_In the Underworld, my dear._

"Please, leave me alone!" I yelled aloud.

"What did I do?" Emma cried.

"What? Oh, sorry, I was talking to...Bob my imaginary friend."

Nico rolled his eyes.

Oh yeah, and did I mention that whenever she saw-through my eyes, literally- Nico, she would get all quiet for a few seconds, then start up again?

Well, she does.

We were all sitting at our little dork table, when I saw Kieran sitting a couple tables down, all by himself. People were practically trying their best to avoid him, like the air around him was poisonous. I know he's the son of the goddess of poison, but come on!

"Hey, Kieran!" I called. He looked up surprise.

I smiled, waving to him, "come sit with us!"

He looked at me, with even more suprise, as in, the oh-my-gods-she-remembers-my-name? type of surprise.

He hesitantly walked over to our table. I patted the space next to me, motioning for him to sit, which he did.

"Kieran, Vera, Emma," I said, "Vera, Emma, Kieran."

"Um..." he said awkwardly, "Hi."

Nico patted his back, "C'mon, dude, we don't bite!"

"Mostly," Vera said, smiling in that creepy way she does.

Kieran smiled slightly, "Okay then."

Emma , who was sitting at my right-it's a circular table- poked me.

"What?" I asked her.

She whispered in my ear, "Is he single?"

I facepalmed, "Emma, is that all you think about?"

She giggled in that weird way of hers, "Maybe."

"This is the difference between guys and girls," Nico said, "We can give an inspiring, emotional, therapeutic speech, in just a fist pound. Girls just go on and on and on and on-"

"Just like you are now?" Vera smirked.

"I'm trying to translat to girl speak. It's hard."

"But since you only hang out with girls, it makes it easier, huh?" I laughed along with Vera and Emma.

Kieran watched us all with an amused smile.

_See the good things you can do for people? _

"Shut up in there," I muttered, thumping my head.

"Is 'Bob' still bugging you?" Nico smirked.

_He's got that dark sense of humor I fell in love with so long ago... _Miss Voice said, sighing.

_"Say what, now?"_ I asked in surprise. Was she, like, his girlfried back in the 1920's? Was he old enough to date back then? Did dating even _exist _back then?

"Bob?" Kieran voice shook me back to the normal world.

"Her imaginary friend," Vera said, rolling her eyes at my stupidity, "She introduced him to us before lunch."

Kieran raised an eyebrow, "Uh...That's...nice..."

* * *

I'd been dealing with Miss Voice for an entire _day _now. I can't take it anymore!

_Calm down, little one_.

She keeps calling me fancy words like "dear" and "sweetie" and "little one" all the time! Make it stop!

_Calm down, Bambina, I am here to help you, remember?_

_"Bambina? What does that even mean?"_

_It's okay, Bambina, don't worry, it will be fine._

Fine then. Don't answer my question.

I sighed and set out on my mission: Mission Tell Kieran About the SCMT so I Don't Have to Deal With Miss Voice and Go Crazy.

Nice name, huh? I came up with it myself.

I figured he just wandered around the school, since does that at camp. I saw him once when I was trying to pull a prank on Emma at night. Good times.

So off I go!

_Three hours later..._

Oh my GODS! I can't find the guy anywhere! How am I supposed to complete Mission TKASCMTIDHDWMVGC if I can't even talk to him alone?

How do you find a quiet shy boy who wants to create the most powerful poison that can kill anything with a single drop?

...oh...duh...

To the science lab!

I passed through the halls carrying my flashlight and made it to the lab without getting killed. A great accomplishment if you ask me. With my being scared of the dark only adding fear.

Hey, don't judge me! I'm a demigod. I actually _know for sure _there _are_ things that go bump in the night that _want_ to _eat me_.

The lights in the lab were off, but you could see there was a small moving beam of light coming from inside. Hopefully it was Kieran and not some monster.

Or worse: a _teacher._

I causiously opened the door, shining my flashlight around the room, "Kieran?"

"What?"

I turned the lights on, and, sure enough, there he was, goggles on, test tube in hand, and about a bazillion different types of acids close at hand.

"Oh good," I said, relaxing, "I was looking for you."

"Oh...really?" he asked, a little bewildered.

"Yeah, and I figured you, being the poison master, would be here." I said smiling.

He blushed slightly, "Thanks."

"I really needed to talk to you," I said, "It's really important."

He immediately sealed the test tube tightly and hid it it in his jacket, "What about?"

"Camp."

"Oh," he took his safety goggles off.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, hoping I wouldn't forget, "There's-a-SCMT-and-it's-kidnapping-half-bloods-and-everyone-is-someone-that-knows-Nico-"

"Woah, woah," he cut me off, "slow down. What's a SCMT?"

"Shadow Creeper Monster Thing," I said, " And I keep getting these dreams about campers getting kidnapped and every time I try to tell someone I just suddenly forget."

"How are you telling me then?" Kieran asked, paying close attention to every word.

"I'm not sure," I said, "And to top it all off, I got this voice in my head that tells me what to do and I think she has a crush on Nico."

_What? No you misunder-_

I cut off the voice, "And now I'm really freaked and I think I'm going mad."

"Wow," he said taken aback by all of the suff going on, "Okay, calm down, you're not crazy. And I'll contact camp as soon as I can."

That's the most I've heard him say at once. Cool.

"Thank you," I said, sighing reassuredly. I was glad I didn't suddenly forget like those other times I tried to tell someone.

He smiled sheepishly, "I've made some progress on my 'experiment.' Wanna see?"

"Sure," I said. I just wanted to be able to relax a bit, and if helping a friend accomplish his dream of making a psycho powerful poison will help me do that, I am so in.

He smiled wider, taking out the test tube from his jacket. He grabbed a green, healthy leaf from the table he loaded with bottles of acid, and placed it on one of those fancy science dishes. He carefully let a drop of the testube liquid out onto the leaf. It sat for a moment, and then began bubbling and spreading, eating it's way through the leaf. Soon what remained was a little greenish blob of goup.

I stared at it, then patted his shoulder, "You're making alot of progress!"

He grinned, a look of determination I've never seen on his face, "Thanks."

I laughed, "You're adorable, you know that?"

He turned a nice shade of embarrased-red and began to stammer, "...uh, th-thanks?"

That just made me laugh harder. It was nice to be able to talk to a guy other than Nico without glaring or rolling my eyes.

* * *

**Kieran's Simple Chaos's OC. I added that last bit because he had a crush on M&M, so it fit! :{D Don'r worry, my friends, there still will be NicoxMerissa for all of you guys that like it!  
The next chapter will probably be out day after tommorow, since I have this big homework assignment I have to do tommorow.  
****Oh, and the voice thing, I thought of that ebfore I even read Maximum Ride. Great minds just think alike XD  
****The next chapter will send you screaming to you're mommies! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, so it's not really that scary at all, but it will creep you out...**

**REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF GUMMY WORMS!**


	9. Ch8 He's Lucky, but We're Not

**Okay, so I realized the assignment I have to do is due in four days, not Monday, and I have a piano recital tomorrow and I'll only get home at ten...so I'll update today! YAY! Aren't you so happy? X{D**

**Claimer: I bought PJO.  
Disclaimer: I lied. *cries***

Like, OH MY GODS.

Two more weeks until school out!

I'm so happy I could jump on my desk and start singing that one song from High School Musical 2! Well, maybe not, but you get the idea.

And the best part is, I haven't had a demigod getting kidnapped dream in a long time. I'll show you my last notebook entry:

_Date: April 30  
Time: 1:37 AM  
Campers Taken by SCMT: 20  
Progress in taking action: 0%_

Oh yeah, I made progress. From negative five to zero. I'm awesome.

It was now June 1st. I haven't had a dream in about a month. It was wierd, but I guess the SCMT was happy with the amount he had.

But still I kept getting more and more paranoid. I could barely eat and sleep. What if the SCMT is only building energy to do something big? What the heck was it anyways?\

_You're doing fine, Bambina, just calm down._

_"Yeah, yeah, Mandy" _I thought, annoyed. Yep, I named her Mandy.

"Hey, what are you so down about?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, school will be out soon!" Emma said excitedly.

"I know it's just..."Excuse, excuse, "I'm...just sad we won't get to see you for a long time." I pointed at Vera.

"Oh yeah..." she said, sadly.

"Well, I don't mind," Nico said, trying to lighten the mood. Wow, Nico, trying to lighten everyone up. Is today opposite day?

"Very funny, Nico," Vera said, rolling her eyes.

"Hi," Kieran said, walking over to our lunch dork table.

"Hey," We said in unision. Kieran sort of morphed into our little group, and we hung out all the time.

"Gods, you hear about that essay on World War II for Greens? You'd think she'd lighten up since we only have two weeks left," Emma said, disgusted.

"I finished it," Vera said proudly.

"Already? She assigned it yesterday!" I exclaimed, "Even Nico hasn't finished it! He's a World War II fanatic! Y'know, with _Hitler _and all..." I smirked at him.

He scowled back at me.

_Don't torment the poor child!_

"Shut up, Mandy!" I said, thumping my head.

"What happened to Bob?" asked Kieran.

"Did he get a girlfriend?" asked Paige, popping down next to me.

"No, Mandy's Bob's imaginary sister," I said, smirking, "She's even more annoying than Bob."

I loved how they played along with this.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Garett. Remember him? He moved in next to Vera.

"M&M's derranged mind," Nico replied.

"I see," Garret didn't even miss a beat.

Suddenly I saw an upright, clumped up shadow and a glimpse of red pass by our table. More precisely Kieran.

Oh my gods.

"Did any of you see that?" I yelped.

"What?" Paige asked.

"That...that thing..."

"What thing? There's alot of things around here..." Garret pointed out.

"But it was..." I stammered, "Oh nevermind..."

I'm so paranoid, I'm probably just hallucinating...

* * *

Later that day after all our classes were over, Vera, Emma, Paige, and I were in the court yard, sitting under a tree. It was getting really hot now, so we used all the shade we could get.

_Your choice is not wise. The shadow might be here. He could easily blend in and take your friends._

_"Oh gods, your right, Mandy," _I thought. Maybe having an annoying voice is a good thing.

"Hey, why don't we go back to our dorm?" I asked, immediately getting up.

"Why? It's nice here," Paige said, confused.

"Yeah, but it's probably cooler in there."

"Okay, then," Vera said shrugging, and they all got up. I turned around and bumped, rather hard, into Nico, and we fell.

"What the heck, Nico?" I said, getting up, "You scared me!"

He got up too. He looked nervous, "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure, Nico." I said, confused.

"Uh, alone."

"Oooh! Paige, the big moment's finally here! Wait, let me go get my camera!" Vera squealed excitedly.

Even though he was nervous, he managed to roll his eyes, "Not like that, Nimrod! Just- ugh, c'mon!"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the others, who were giggling.

Once we were a good distance away, he let go of me, still nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked, then realized something.

Oh gods, was he getting the same dreams I was? Oh, happy day! I'm not going to go crazy! Oh yeah, it's my birthday-

"I think Garret's a demigod."

... Say what now?

"What?" I spluttered. I was hoping he would say something about those demigod dreams, but apparently, he had other big news.

"I don't know," he began, "But... some of the signs are adding up. I just found out he's got ADHD and mild dyslexia-"

"But that has to be a coincidence," I said, "Vera has it too, but she's completely mortal."

"I'm not done. He told me about these dreams he's been having."

Wait. _Garret's _been having demigod dreams? What if they're the same as mine? So I haven't completely lost hope! Yes!

"He's been getting this repeating dream about a glowing woman, and she's talking to him in some language. When I asked him to tell me some of the things she was saying. He told he something. And it was in Greek. Ancient Greek."

"Could you make out what this woman was saying, based on what Garret said?" I asked, confused. I lost complete hope of it something to do with the missing campers, but this was big news too. Monsters were surprisingly quiet this year, but we had an unknown demigod on campus.

Nico ran his hands threw his hair, looking frustrated, "He really wasn't that great in speaking Ancient Greek, but... she seemed to be loving towards him, like as a mom. She was telling him to brace himself for the worst, and that luck would always be on his side."

"Luck? But demigods are never lucky," I wondered aloud, "We're the unluckiest people on the planet!"

"I don't know whether I'm just overreacting or whether he really is one of us," Nico muttered.

Was Garret really a demigod? I mean, he really hadn't semmed like one. It was usually pretty obvious. We stick out like a sore thumb, and there are usually millions of monsters waiting to make us their lunch.

_Luck would always be on his side. Think, Merissa. Luck._

What was Mandy talking about? So he was lucky. So what? I'm lucky I wasn't eaten by a hellhound today.

_You are not understanding my point, Bambina. Luck. He's lucky he hasn't been found by monsters for so long. Why is that?_

Luck... luck...

Wait a second.

No monsters. Okay, maybe he was a son of a more minor god or goddess. But there was something else. I remembered his clover green eyes, how he could beat even Vera at any card game, how he was able to make it out of sticky situations with Brent...

"Tyche," I said suddenly.

_Yes, my dear._

Nico looked at me, "What?"

"Tyche, goddess of luck! It makes sense! The dream, the ADHD and dyslexia. His eyes are green. _Clover_ green. He can beat Vera at any card game. He's one of the only guys who hasn't been beat up by Brent."

Nico's eyes widened in realization, "Oh my gods. Garret really is a demigod."

I nodded, sucking in a breath.

"That's right. And he's the only known son of Tyche."

* * *

Dang, I thought these demigod dreams were done with!

_I was running. Except, it wasn't me._

_I was Kieran. I wasn't actually him, but I was in his mind, seeing what he was seeing, feeling what he was feeling, thinking what he was thinking._

_Right now I/he was running like a mad man through the school, feeling tired and afraid, thinking I/he was going to die._

_What a positive way to start a dream._

_"Have to tell Merissa, have to tell Merissa..." I/he was thinking, "Can't let him get me..."_

_I heard ominous laughter, and Kieran only ran faster._

_"Foolish boy. She only put you in more danger! I LET her tell you!"_

_Kieran reached my dorm Building. He threw the doors open and practically flew up the stairs, SCMT hot on his heels._

_"This is childsplay! I'm toying with you!"_

_He reached my floor and sped across the hallway to my dorm. His hand reached the door..._

_and he was pulled to his knees._

_His fingers clawed at the door, scratch marks barely visible, but his voice was muffled by the darkness surrounding his mouth._

_"Do your really think it would have been that easy?" SCMT twisted Kieran's body to face him, SCMT's shadows now completely encasing him like a boa constrictor._

_"And say you reached her. Then what?" SCMT cackled._

_"Please..." Kieran pleaded, "please let me go..."_

_SCMT's red orbs he used for eyes brightened, "She is watching this at this very moment. If she suffers, the other will suffer."_

_Kieran began coughing, his ribs squeezed tightly, "Y-you c-cant d-do this to e-either of th-them...they d-did noth-thing wrong..."_

_Kieran knew who "the other" was. That's what he must have wanted to tell me._

_"I'm already doing it!" SCMT laughed. I could here my own screaming from inside the door._

_Kieran's eyes slowly shut, and everything went black._

I woke up screaming, just like in my dream. Vera and Emma were at my side, shaking me to wake up.

"NO, NO! THEY TOOK HIM!"

I pushed them aside, running to the door, and swung it open.

There were nail marks. You could seen them faintly, just where Keiran was.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I sunk to my knees.

"All my fault... I shouldn't have said anything..."

"Go get Nico," Vera told Emma, "maybe he'll know what to do."

But before Emma could even leave, I blacked out.

* * *

**Yeah, it's kinda short, but it seemed like a good place to end it! **

**Poor Kieran...he was kidnapped most horrifically...so far...*hint hint***

**REVIEW!**


	10. Ch9 I'M NOT PREGNANT, I SWEAR!

***cool face* 'sup?  
****Normal me: HAI GAIZZZZZ! :{D  
Disclaimer: And now, here are the Beatles, to get it into your thick skulls that I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!  
*The lights dim and a spotlight shines on the band, and they begin to sing*  
"DAUGHTEROFPOSEIDON32498 DOES NOOOOOOOT OWN PERCY JACKSOOOOOOOONN!"  
*In run our favorite satyr, Cassie* : OH MY GODS IT'S THE BEATLES! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Me: ...kaaaayyyy...**

... Am I dead?

I was lying on something soft, and there was a sheet covering me. ...I think I am dead...

Huh. I like it. No pain, no crazy epiphany about life, or any cliche thing of that sort.

Wait, I here voices.

... Gods, I really am going nuts.

"Is she okay?"

"What happened to her, anyway?"

"Oh my gods, is she pregnant?"

"EMMA!"

"Sorry... it was just a suggestion..."

I hate Emma sometimes. It really didn't help the splitting headache and nausea.

OH MY GODS AM I PREGNANT?

Wait, that doesn't even make sense. I would have had to... nevermind.

Parts of last night were coming back to me. The dream, the screaming...

"Do remember what happened to her before she fainted?"

"Um, she had a bad dream, I think. She was saying something like 'its all my fault.' Then before we could get Nico, she kinda passed out." I made out Vera's voice.

"That must be it, then. Her bad dream would have made her faint out of shock. Has she been eating normally?" I was guessing this was the school nurse.

"Um, not really..." Emma. Definitely.

"WHAT? And you never told me about this?" It was a deeper voice, so I assumed it was Nico.

"Well she was stressing over something and she's been really twitchy and paranoid, and we even find her hyperventilating sometimes, and she won't eat! She starts shaking randomly, and she mutters things in her sleep, about an... SCMT? I don't even know what that stands for."

I could imagine Nico's angry face and Emma sheepishly not meeting his eyes. I couldn't even open my eyes.

I tried opening them a fraction of an inch, and saw an angry Nico and a worried Vera and Emma talking to our plump school nurse, whose eyebrows were creased in confusion. It was really blurry, but I could vaguely make them out.

"Well, what's done is done, I suppose," the nurse said, sighing, "But please make sure she eats and sleeps well. She'll be in here for at least two more days so we can make sure she gets enough rest."

My friends started to protest, but the nurse quieted them, "Don't wake her up! She needs the rest."

I tried to let them know I was awake, but I could barely talk. My throat felt like someone had poured sand in it.

"Ugggnnnnnhhhh..."

"Merissa!"

I could see the faint shapes that were Vera and Emma run over and peer down at me, waiting for me to wake up. A darker figure sat next to my bed, and a rough, calloused hand slipped into mine.

"Can you here me?" Vera said, waving her hand in front of my face, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

She put her hand in front of my face. First it looked like 3 fingers, then 6, then 9, then 12...

"...uh, 24?" I muttered, still trying to shake the sleep away.

"Close enough," she said dismissively, and leaned down to hug me. I hugged back.

"Are you okay, Miss Malison?" The nurse asked me, "Your friends told me you fainted. Mr. di Angelo here had to carry you all the way to the hospital wing."

I was able to see everything pretty clearly now. I glanced at Nico, and saw he cheeks slightly redden.

"I'm okay," I said groggily, "A little nauseous, but okay."

"See?" Emma said, "Maybe she is pregnant! She's getting nausea, she fainted-"

"EMMA!" Nico said, glaring at his sister. She immediately shut up at her brother's look.

What an idiot, she is.

"No, Emma, it is physically impossible for me to be pregnant right now," I mumbled, getting up into a sitting position. I felt a sudden pang of pain in the back of my head, "Ow!"

"Maybe you should rest a bit," Nico said, pushing me gently back down.

"Okay, I can do that..." I said, clutching my head.

"You three should get to class now," the nurse instructed, "Let her rest a bit."

The three immediately started protesting again, but she eventually waved them off, "Would you like some water, dear?"

"Yes please," water for the daughter of Poseidon, that can be healed by said liquid, would be nice.

She handed my a glass of precious H2O and turned around to see Nico, Emma, and Vera looking in through the window.

"GO!" she opened the door and they all fell inside.

"Fine," Vera said, and they trudged off. I giggled at their stupidity.

* * *

I lay in bed for the rest of the day, thinking about the shadow and Keiran. It was all my fault. I had got him kidnapped, and now he probably being totured with the other campers.

And I couldn't even tell anyone. The memory curse was back. I would forget every time I even opened my mouth about it. And the worst thing was that Keiran was kidnapped the most horrifyingly so far. His screams would haunt me forever.

School had began, lunch came, and it ended while I sat in bed the entire day. I was so bored and couldn't stop fidgeting. And it made forgetting about Keiran and the shadow harder.

The nurse kept forcing me to eat every meal time, but I just wasn't hungry. It's not like I'm anorexic or anything! Why does she have to keep shoving food down my throat? Emma's the only anorexic one! Well, not really, she eats like a pig, but have you seen her? Skin and bones, the girl is!

It was night now, about 12:30, and the others who had to stay over night were fast asleep. Obviously, I couldn't. I was afraid I would get another psycho dream again.

My thoughts were interrupted when I glanced at the window and saw a faint shadow pass by.

Oh my gods.

I felt my breath hitch, and my heart crawled into my throat. What is with this thing? Does it never rest, or something? Or does it feed on the helpless souls of demigods for sleep?

I heard the door creak open and then silently close shut, making my heart beat traitorously sky rocket. Could it sense fear?

Well if it can, I'm dead.

I pretended to be asleep, and let my sword-bracelet slip into my fingers, so I could turn it into a sword at any second. I'm a demigod, for crying out loud. I could fight this thing.

The shadow was barely visible, but it moved toward my bed. As it got closer, I could faintly make out the shape of a figure.

I took a shaky breath and clutched my bracelet tightly. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this-

The shadow was now hovering over me.

I CAN'T FRIKEN DO THIS!

I was about to scream at the top of my lungs when a cold hand clamped down on my mouth.

My eyes widened and my screams became muffled as I struggled.

So this is how it will end. Good bye, cruel world!

"Whoa, Merissa! Calm down! It's me!" A voice hissed.

The shadow pulled their "hood" off, revealing a head of black hair and two gleaming obsidian orbs, which were eyes.

It was Nico.

THAT STUPID IDIOT!

"Nico?" I gasped for breath, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yell-whispered.

"Nice to see you too," he replied sarcastically, "I came to give nectar."

"Nectar?" I whispered as he sat down next to me, pulling out a canteen from his backpack.

"No Merissa, I came here so we could get high off of weed."

" How fun. But seriously, I don't need any nectar, Nico. I'm fine."

"Yeah, and that's why Emma keeps insisting you got knocked up. Can I be the god father?" He said with mock enthusiam.

"I'm not freakin' pregnant, you idiot! And besides, it's Emma's mind we're talking about here. She had dreams of you doing that to her before she realized you guys were siblings."

"Thanks for the mentally scarring image, Pony Girl. Now take your medicine."

He handed me some in the cap of the canteen. I downed it in one mouthful, the familiar taste of chocolate cake with ice cream making me feel loads better. Yummy...

"So..." he said, "What's this about an... STMC?"

"You mean SCMT?"

"Ha! So there is something wrong!"

"I'm trying to tell you, it's just that-"

Memory blank!

I clutched my forehead, "What were we talking about?"

He rolled his eyes, "This isn't funny, Merissa. You have to tell me what's wrong."

"I'm trying to! I just... don't remember." I muttered, trying to recollect our conversation before I forgot what was happening.

"Will you just stop with that already! I'm trying to help you, here!" He looked angry, and his voice was raised.

"I'm trying, I just can't..." my voice broke.

I don't usually get upset over these things and yell back at Nico when we fight, but now, I just felt helpless. Tears welled up in my eyes and my lip quivered. It was a dead giveaway.

Curse you, mouth!

Nico's eyes softened, and he looked guilty, "Merissa, I didn't mean-"

Silent tears spilled down my cheeks now. It wasn't really becasue of what Nico said, but more because of my helplessness. I couldn't tell anyone, and that itself was pretty much eating me alive.

He hugged me, and I leaned into his chest, still crying. He didn't ask questions, and we just sat there like that for a while.

_He really cares for you, dear. In ways you do not know of. He hates to see you like this. _

Mandy was back. To embarrass me and give me annoying advice that was probably true yet I was too stubborn to listen to.

But he really was patient with my random out bursts. It was probably annoying, with the mood swings, but he didn't show it.

... Maybe I am pregnant.

KIDDING! Seriously. I'm NOT pregnant. I haven't even kissed a guy, let alone _that_, okay?

I pulled away slightly, wiping my eyes, "Um, sorry, it's just- you know what? Forget it. I'll forget again," I said bitterly.

"It's okay, I guess." Nico was probably really confused by the entire thing, but he didn't press on about it.

_The boy really should head off to bed. A long day awaits him. _

"You should go," I said to Nico, "It's getting late."

"Since when has that ever been a problem for me?"

"Yes, but the nurse comes in every now and then. And knowing her, she'll probably assume something along the same lines as Emma."

"Okay, TMI. I'll see you tomorrow, then..."

He picked up his backpack as I laid back down on my hospital bed. He was about to turn around to leave, but he hesitated.

"Is there something wron-" I began, but then he did something unexpected.

He leaned down and gently kissed my forehead.

Before I could even register what just happened, he muttered an embarrased, "G'night," and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

***barf* XD**

**GAH! THE SAP IS LEAKING FROM THE TREE OF LIFE! EEEWWW, GROSS, IT'S ALL OVER MY HANDS, MAKING ME WRITE THAT! *MORE BARF* **

**Sorry, writing Maple Syrup is not normal for me...I know you guys probably like it, so REVIEW OR SWEENEY TODD WILL MAKE YOU INTO A PIE! **

**Also, since it me and my sister's b'day on the 24th, reviews would make great presents... *hint hint* :P**

**Oblivious people who don't know who Sweeney Todd is: lolwhut? :B**

**Oh BTW, my computer is acting wierd so the day you read this is a few days after I wrote this and was ready to post. MY COMPUTER WON'T LET ME FOR SOME REASON! D:**


	11. Ch10 Waterworks and Mental Breakdowns

**Hi... Remember me?**

**OHMYGODSI'MSOSRRYPLEASEDON'TKILLMEH! D:**

**I wanted to cry at the messages that have been flooding my inbox... not because of your angry screams (though those did kinda freak me out...) but because how much you guys want this story to continue. Melts my heart, it does. *sentimental***

**Reasons why DOP32498 has been such a jerk and not updated in TWO FREAKING MONTHS:  
****1) Higurashi. ^^' What? It's a cool anime... And I've been doing alot of fan-art... look at my DA profile for those...  
****2)Wizard101. It's a fun game, and I'm a nerd... yeah...  
****3) I FINALLY STARTED READING THE KANE CHRONICLES. It's so awesome. :D WHO ELSE LAUGHED UNTIL THEY CRIED AT THE FACT THAT THE BRITISH GIRL WAS MADLY IN LOVE WITH THE (PRETTY MUCH) SON OF THE LORD OF THE DEAD? AND SHE HAS A FRIEND NAMED EMMA. WHO DRESSES FUNNY. Great minds think alike, I suppose. XD  
****4) My only legit reason. AP TESTS. THE HORRID THINGS. ALL I DID WAS STUDY. FOR HOURS. LIKE, EVERYDAY. D: But I'm free now! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own PJO, any of the characters, yada yada yada...**

* * *

Camp.

The most beautiful thing to ever grace this horrid, horrid planet.

I CAN'T WAIT. JUST A FEW MORE HOURS. I'LL BE HOME FREE.

Yeah, I recovered from my little mental breakdown after Keiran got kidnapped. Ever since then, I hadn't had anymore. It was surprising, but I could get used to it.

Still, I couldn't get over the feeling that I was being watched. I had gotten even more twitchy. I jumped at the slightest things. The paranoia was driving me insane. Well, even more than I already was, that is.

And I could tell my friends were affected. They didn't talk to me much anymore. They probably figured I'll blow up in their faces. That's how jumpy I was.

And Mandy was still in my head. Constantly giving me annoying advice, fortune cookie messages, and side comments on pretty much everyone she saw through my eyes. She was just peachy.

Vera, Emma, and I were already packed, sitting in our dorm room waiting for our "guardians" to pick us up, and Paige had left the minute the final bell rang. Lucky her. Percy was picking me, Emma, and Nico up, and we were going straight to camp. Vera was leaving with her mom. I was going to miss her. Her and her crazy collection of clocks and stuffed owls and sheet music... sigh.

Nico walked in, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He sat next to Vera on the couch, avoiding eye contact with me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Emma gave me a confused look, "For what?"

"For... everything. I've been so jumpy and twitchy and probably a pain in the neck. It's just... I haven't really been up to anything for the past few weeks. A bad feeling about things, I guess."

"But why?" Vera asked, "Does this have anything to do with Keiran disappearing?"

"I've been having these- argh..." I clutched my head, blinking.

"Here we go again," I heard Nico mutter under his breath.

The pain in my head only worsened at that comment.

"Merissa? What's wrong? Please don't tell me your going to pass out again..." Emma stood up and sat next to me, patting my back.

"It's... nothing. Just a headache."

"So, what were you saying?" Vera asked, prompting me to speak.

I was about to answer her, but there was a knock on the door.

I walked to it and swung it open, to reveal Percy, in all his glory, leaning against the door way. He was wearing jeans, Vans, a blue t-shirt, and a Goode High letterman's jacket, with varsity water polo and swim patches decorating the sleeves and the back. Nice.

"Percy!" I said smiling, tackling him with a hug. What? I missed him. He's my big bro.

"Hey, little sis," he laughed, ruffling my hair, "How was eighth grade?" He snickered. He was graduating this year. I found it shocking he even passed elementary school, but Annabeth _was_ a good tutor.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I'm glad you actually passed senior year with C's. Nice job!" I smirked sarcastically.

"I'll have you know I made it into NYU!"

"And you brought Annabeth down, so you can go to college together? Tsk, tsk. She could have made it into Stanford, Yale, Princeton, Harvard... but she so caught up on you. Oh well. Brains wasted, I say."

"...Jerk."

Vera looked at us both, and shook her head, "You both really are identical twins."

I looked at her, mortified, "That doesn't even make sense! We have different moms, he's four years older than me, I _have brains..."_

_"_Yeah! Wait... what? Hey!"

"Percy, shut up," Nico said, a bored expression on his face.

"I can feel the love, Death Boy." Percy said, squinting at the black shadow that was Nico.

Vera looked at her... what is it, zillionth watch?

She sighed, "My mom is here..."

Right on cue, I heard a car's engine, and I looked out the window. I saw a grown up version of Vera peek their head out the car window.

"Move out, kiddies," Percy teased. He waved his keys in front of my face and marched down the stairs. I rolled my eyes, and we followed after him.

After we said our good byes, shed a few tears (Emma), and hugged, Vera drove off into the distance, until her car became a little blur in the summer sun.

We picked up are things, got to Percy's Maserati Spyder, loaded up the trunk, and headed off to camp.

* * *

Ariving at camp close to midnight when we could have arrived _hours_ ago is not my idea of fun. Stupid Percy and his detours and forgetting to get gas...

And the fact that a certain daughter of Hades decided to fall asleep all over her cousin and brother does not help the situation.

I gave Nico an annoyed look, and he shrugged, "Don't give me dirty looks. I'm not the one sprawled out on the entire car seat."

"Yes, but she's your sister. Not mine. Your responsible for her."

Emma's head lolled up and down, which was resting on my lap. Her feet were on Nico's. At least it was funny to see her occasionally kick him in the gut. And... _other_ places.

Poor Nico.

Percy pulled up next to Half-Blood Hill, while Nico proceeded to push Emma's feet completely off him.

"Uuggghhhnnn..."

I shook her head, "Emma, we're at camp. Get off me."

Silence. I pushed her head off me, and it hit the door.

"Ahhh!" She sat straight up, looking around wildly. I just sat there, an amused look on my face.

She scowled at me, "What part of _gentle_ do you not understand?"

"What part of _not sleeping on top of others _do you not understand?"

Nico snickered at that comment. I glared at him, and he kept his mouth shut. Good choice.

We pulled ourselves out of the car, gathered our things, and trudged up the hill to Thalia's Pine.

Nico, Emma, and Percy walked through camps borders, motioning for me to hurry up.

My foot just crossed the barrier when something in my head snapped.

I cried in pain and dropped to my knees, my bag laying forgotten next to me.

I clutched my head, the pain worse than ever. I had gotten chronic headaches throughout the year, but this was ten times worse than any of those.

Black spots danced in front of my eyes. Nico and Emma were kneeling beside me, shaking my shoulders and trying to make me talk, but even opening my mouth made everything hurt worse.

Percy ran off to get Chiron, and minutes later he reappeared, the scruffy bearded centaur by his side.

"Can you hear me, child?" Chiron asked gently, looking down at me with fatherly concern.

I saw a blur of the bottom half of a horse in front of me, but Chiron's face was completely out of my line of vision.

"Percy, help your sister to the infirmary," Chiron said, "I'll go inform the healers there."

He galloped down the hill and to the Big House, leaving us alone on Half Blood Hill.

"C'mon," Nico said, taking my hand and trying to help me up, "This headache thing is becoming a problem."

"No... I'm fine... honestly..." I mumbled, my head clearing up slightly.

Percy looked confused, "Has this kind of thing happened before? Why don't I know about this?"

"She gets these migraines almost everyday. She'll be talking about something, a dream, usually, and then she gets this pain in her head. And then it's like she has no memory of what she was talking about," Emma explained to Percy.

"A dream? Like, demigod dreams?" Percy asked.

"That's what we think," Nico replied, "Something is interfering with her memory, or she' just not telling anyone."

He glanced at me, a slightly irritated expression on his face. Glaring back only made me feel worse. It wasn't my fault I was suffering from short term memory loss! And because of a stupid shadow, no less!

Chiron returned with a grumpy blonde from the Apollo cabin, curlers hanging out of her hair.

"Can't we deal with _her_ tomorrow?" she whined, looking at me with distaste. Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, sunshine.

"She needs help," Percy said looking at her, his voice firm, "She just collapsed after entering camp's borders."

"What do I-" she began, but then actually looked at Percy, and got that certain expression in her eyes. You know, the kind Emma gets whenever she sees a picture of Justin Beiber? Yeah, that one.

Gods above.

"Fine," she said, sighing dramatically. She walked up to me-I was still on my knees, my head pounding still, but not too horrible-making sure to brush past Percy. Nico tried not to smirk.

She placed a hand on my head and muttered something in Greek. My head felt like it was about to explode.

And suddenly, everything clicked.

My sight sharpened. The images fell back into place, and I could focus. My mind cleared. I could remember everything, and nothing was fuzzy in my brain. I'm Merissa Nelly Malison. I'm fourteen years old, I'm in eighth grade, and my dad is Poseidon, the god of the sea.

A shadow was kidnapping campers. And it had to be stopped. _Now._

My eyes widened, and I jumped up onto my feet, feeling better than ever.

"Chiron!" I gasped, relieved everything was coming back to me, "We have to call a meeting in the Big House, now. It's extremely urgent."

Chiron looked bewildered at my outburst, "I'm sure it can wait until morning, Miss Mal-"

"You don't understand! Campers have been kidnapped, ever since last October! I've been getting dreams since then, and I couldn't tell anyone. I don't know why, but this kidnapper has been interfering with my memory. Every time I try to tell someone, I forget, and the dreams keep getting worse. And... and Keiran..."

I remembered the dreams, his screams ringing in my ears, the scratch marks still crystal clear in my head.

"He-he tortures them... he sends me nightmares... their screams... Keiran..." I stopped and covered my ears with my hands, as if that would make the screaming stop.

Nico stared at me, eyes wide, "Thats... you struggled that day when I came to see you in the infirmary... you thought... me... the shadow..."

"Yes!" I cried in relief, tears forming in my eyes, "I've been trying to tell someone... every time I try... Ever since Halloween this shadow thing has been taking campers hostage. He wants to get revenge on someone. He keeps saying 'The other will suffer...' and 'you will all pay.'"

"I can not think of any shadow of some sort that would try to take revenge on someone," Chiron replied to my explanation.

"It's why Keiran was kidnapped, " I said, the tears still coming, "Somehow, I was able to only tell him, and told me he would contact camp and solve the whole thing. He was taken that night. I was having the dream while Keiran was trying to get to my dorm to tell me. He was being chased by the thing, and... his screams... the nail marks on the door... my fault..."

I burst into tears completely. Chiron had an expression that was a mix between confused and mortified. I continued to let the tears fall (Oh yeah, I'm made of stone). Emma was stark white, and looked absolutely terrified.

The blonde girl just looked bored.

"Well, this is all very interesting and I'm sure you have more to tell," she said waving at me dismissively, "but if you don't mind, I'm heading off to bed. Ta-ta!"

And with that, she trudged back to her cabin, the curlers bouncing in her blonde hair.

I glared at her retreating form, "The entire camp is in grave danger from a stupid _shadow_, and all that blonde headed bimbo can think about is her stupid curlers!"

Chiron sighed, then turned to me, his face grim.

"We must call a meeting at the Big House. First thing tomorrow."

* * *

"We have gathered here today to discuss a new threat that has infiltrated camp, which has been kidnapping your fellow demigods," Chiron announced.

Last night ended in a blur. After my little breakdown, we all went to our cabins. Percy had to practically carry me to ours, and I didn't have dreams. Thank the gods.

Chiron had called a meeting in the Big House with the Head counselors, and I wouldn't have had to go if it weren't for the fact that the shadow only decided to haunt my dreams almost every night.

"Miss Malison," Chiron said gently, "please repeat what you told me last night to the other counselors."

I retold my entire story, from the first kidnapping in Halloween, the nightmares, the torturing, all the way to last night and the way my brain suddenly clear up. My voice did break once or twice, but I managed to keep the waterworks at bay.

"So..." Connor Stoll said, "quest?"

"I'm afraid so," Chiron replied. He turned to me, "Miss Malison, as you have been the only one getting these dreams, I find it best that you lead-"

"No." I said, "I... please, not me."

Chiron frowned, "And why is that?"

"Chiron, I really don't thing I'm capable of leading anything at the moment, let alone a quest. But..." I glanced at Nico, "I think Nico could lead it."

Nico looked up at me, stunned. No one ever denied the opportunity to lead it quest. It was a huge deal around here.

"Me?" Nico replied, "No, it's your quest-"

"No." I interrupted him, "I've already lead one before. Besides, you have a lot more training than me and you still haven't gotten the chance. I don't need the responsibility when I can't even deal with myself."

He looked uncertain, but I knew he had a sense of delight from this. He'd been wanting to lead a quest ever since he set foot in camp.

"It's settled, then. Nico, you may choose two to accompany you on your quest," Chiron said.

"Merissa," he said immediately. A few of the head campers smirked at me. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"And the other?"

He looked around the room. Percy and Annabeth were out of the question, since they had already graduated high school. Some of the heads were already in college, so there was no way they would be included in a quest.

His eyes landed on Emma, who was fidgeting. I could tell she didn't want to go, but her brother and cousin were going.

"Emma," he said finally. Emma let out a breath she was holding. She looked a little scared, but relieved at the same time. I guess she didn't want us to die in the middle of a quest or something and not be there.

It shouldn't have taken that long for Nico to choose Emma, but he could probably sense her uncertainty. "Brotherly intuition" or some nonsense of the sort, I suppose.

"Are you sure you've chose the right companions?"

Nico nodded.

"You may now visit the Oracle, and receive your prophecy." Chiron said. He had that look on his face, the same one that he had every time someone went up to the attic of the oracle. Afraid, grave, and weary.

Nico nodded again and walked stiffly up the stairs, stumbling slightly. I heard a slight click, signaling the door opening at the top of the stair.

We waited, a tense silence filling the room. I could hear the Rachel's transformed voice, her soft, rasping whispers penetrating my thoughts. I shuddered.

Nico mumbled a distracted "thanks," which was followed by another click. He soon reappeared at the bottom of the stairs.

His face hadn't change, but something in his eyes told me that the prophecy wasn't a good one.

"Please repeat your prophecy too us," Chiron said, breaking the silence.

He took a deep breath, and retold our fate,

_"From the depths of death a lost spirit shall rise_

_To take his revenge he shall plot a demise_

_A body of one shall be taken to betray_

_To bend without will and forced to obey_

_Blood shall be lost, blood shall be shed_

_And one shall be stabbed by the sword of a friend."_

* * *

**OoOoOoOh! Spooky... XD**

**I thought the prophecy came out quite nicely, don't you? :3**

**M&M was sort a wimp in this chapter, but hey, YOU would be too if you had a creepy demonic shadow haunting your dreams and kidnapping all of your friends!**

**NEXT CHAPTER VERY VERY SOON. PROMISE.**

**Reviews make me know that you guys still like this story even though the author is such a meanie! :{D**


	12. Ch11 I Steal a Diary

**I didn't update.**

**I forgot. :3 All those days, it plopped out of my mind. And then my sis was like HOLY *BLEEP* WHY WON'T YOU UPDATE YOU MOTHER-*BLEEP***

**Okay, so she didn't say _that, _but same idea XD**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING! Wait, that was a double negative...oh well you know what I mean!**

* * *

We stared.

And stared.

Someone cleared their throat uncomfortably. I looked over to see Rose, a pretty, nice girl from the Aphrodite who lent me that ribbon for my hair that one time last year. Remember her? Didn't think so.

"Um," she began, "Not that this silence it totally not awkward and all, but does anyone have _any_ idea at all what this means?"

Chiron looked pained, just like everyone else in the room, but Emma tried a more positive approach, "Well, prophecies do have double meanings sometimes...right?"

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "Because _stabbed by the sword of a friend _has a ton of meanings!"

"What does _a body of one shall be taken to betray _mean?" One of the counselors asked, "Will this shadow thing possess someone, or something?"

"Maybe it means this 'body' or person will be taken as a slave. Like, tortured to follow the shadow thing," Percy said, looking slightly exhausted. I felt bad for him. Ever since he set foot in camp, something bad happened _every_ year.

Nico sighed, "Whatever it means, there will be a spy or something like that among people we know, but we can't go around acting paranoid. We'd only destroy ourselves."

I looked down at my hands, an overwhelming sense of sudden guilt building up. This was my fault. So many campers had disappeared, and I had known about it the _whole time_. I should have figured some way to break that memory spell.

I sighed, "This is my fault. I should have found a way to break-"

"Merissa," Nico said tiredly, "This isn't your fault. The spell was too powerful to break. You could have never told us if it wasn't broken, no matter how much you tried."

Chiron looked out the window. It was late afternoon. Younger campers milled about, blissfully unaware of the kidnappings and the tension inside the Big House.

He waved his hand, "It's best for you to get rest. You three will have to leave tonight, unnoticed. The campers do not have to know. They will just worry."

All of us nodded wearily, and the counselors slowly filed out. When Nico, Emma, and I were the only ones left, Chiron looked at Nico, "I must speak with you, Nico."

Nico nodded and turned to me, "You both go ahead. I'll catch up with you later.

Emma turned around and left. I gave Nico a "you will tell me everything after this" expression and followed Emma out the door.

* * *

"What do you think Chiron wanted to tell Nico about?" Emma asked absentmindedly, lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know, Emma. As much as I want them, I don't have Extendable Ears. I'm not one of the Weasley twins, in case you haven't noticed," I replied, sitting on the black leather couch in the corner. You have to admit, Nico does have a good taste in furniture.

Emma and I had decided that I would stay in the Hades Cabin until we left, as to go completely unnoticed. My dark blue duffel bag lay in the corner, packed.

Despite being in the Hades Cabin so many times, I had never really taken the time to look at the place.

Everything was black. The walls, floor, beds, curtains, even the lightbulbs and windows had been tinted black. Dim light filtered through the dark windows, casting eerie shadows on everything. In one corner was a messy bed, clothing thrown everywhere, and band posters like My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, and Green Day plastered on the walls. This was obviously Emma's side.

Nico's side was not that interesting, to be honest. The walls were bare, not giving any sign of a teenage boy living in that space. His bed was actually made, and a dresser stood next to it, nothing out of place. The drawers were neatly closed, and clothes weren't haphazardly thrown around. Next to Nico's bed sat a small stack of books, leather bound, the parchment pages yellow with age. Nico had showed them to me once. Ancient forms of Greek were inscribed on the pages, with detailed rituals, spells, enchantments, and other things that had to do with necromancy.

I was broken out of my reverie when I noticed something black poking out from under a pillow on Nico's bed. It was a book, similarly leather bound. I frowned, and was about to get up, but hesitated when I realized Emma was still there. I didn't want to pry if it was something personal, but curiosity got the better of me. I stood up and walked to it, gingerly picking it up and turning it over in my hands. I made sure Emma wasn't looking at me, and returned to the book.

This was definitely something Nico hadn't shown me. I ran my fingers over the leather, feeling the bumps and grooves of it. With slight hesitation I opened the front cover. PLATYPUS OF NICO DI ANGELO was written in Nico's small, curly, unreadable writing. I shook my head, figuring it actually said PROPERTY. It took much practice to read his writing, and it was still a bit difficult for me. I blame the dyslexia.

Looking up again to make sure Emma didn't notice, I flipped through the pages, and with a sudden jolt, I realized it was a diary_. _I just sat there, shocked. Nico? A _diary_? The next thing you know, Emma will join the Hunters of Artemis.

I felt horrible about what I was doing, but I looked through. The first few pages were written in bigger, rounder writing. Nico must have been younger. The entries were shorter, and used a lot of exclamation points. It was too cheery for today's Nico.

"What'cha doing?" Emma asked.

"What? Oh, um, just, ah, you know, looking through Nico's necromancy books," I lied quickly.

"Oh," she said, not really paying attention, "Cool."

With a small sigh of relief I returned to looking at the book. The entries got longer as I got deeper into it, and his writing became more mature. While his first entries were about Bianca and Mythomagic, the later ones described darker things, like rituals, death, the war, secrets about his family, Bianca's death, and things like that. Before I knew it I had flipped to the end of the book. The last entry date was yesterday. I was about to close it and put it back when a page caught my eye. I saw my name in it.

I felt myself blush slightly. Nico wrote about me? I wonder...

_No! _A small voice said in the back of my head, _This is wrong! It's his privacy, don't invade it!_

Incase you're wondering, that wasn't Mandy. That was this thing we call a conscience.

This time it was Mandy talking to me, _Dear, maybe you should take it. You can find out what is written about you..._

"I can't just take it," I muttered to myself, "That's not right. It's his diary, not mine."

"Hm?" Emma asked, "Did you say something?"

"Oh, it was not-"

The door creaked open and Nico walked in. My eyes widened. I'm screwed.

I fumbled with the diary and hid it behind me, turning so my back faced the wall.

"So what did Chiron tell you?" Emma asked, getting up.

"Oh, nothing," he said dismissively, "quest formalities, the usual."

I could tell it was something entirely different, but because of my little problem with the diary, I didn't say anything.

"So are you guys-" he turned to me, raising his eyebrows, "What's that? Behind your back, I mean."

He didn't seem suspicious or anything. Maybe I can save myself, "Huh? Th-there's nothing behind my back."

He tried to walk around so he could see, so I did the first thing that popped into my stupid mind: I sat on Nico's diary.

Nico gave me a weird look, "Okay, if you don't want me to see it..."

He went to his dresser and started pulling clothes out, dumping them on his bed. When he turned back around for more things, I quickly walked to my duffel bag and slipped the diary in. I pretended to fumble with the zipper when he looked at me.

"Need help?" he asked, coming over.

I yelped slightly, "No! I mean, um, no, I'm fine Nico, thanks."

"Dude, what is with you?" he asked, confused. He shook his head and went back to packing, mumbling something about girls and their stupidities. That jerk.

Well, I don't think I can talk, seeing as I was stealing his _diary_.

This is so, _so_ wrong.

* * *

Moonlight shone down on Half-Blood Hill, a slight breeze swaying the branches of Thalia's Tree. I shivered slightly, pulling my leather jacket closer around me. It was quite an epic jacket, with a British flag on the back. It was a Christmas gift from Percy.

I was dressed for combat. My hair was pulled into a ponytail, my jeans were tucked into my black combat boots, with a light blue t-shirt on top with my leather jacket. Nico was dressed similarly, a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans, black Vans, a black duffel bag, a black-well, you get the idea. Emma was dressed as if we were going to the mall. She wore a dark pink t-shirt and jean shorts, with sandals on. Honestly, the things that girl does. People would think me and Nico were siblings, with Emma being the odd one out.

Now _that_ would be weird.

We all stood stood in the hill, Chiron with us. he looked grave, as if it was the last time he was seeing us. Well, he always looked like that when he sent someone off on a quest, but it was a bit disheartening.

Percy and Annabeth were with us too, looking sad. They couldn't go on quests anymore, I remembered. It would have been nice to have Annabeth's intellect and Percy's superior sword fighting skills.

"Argus will drive you into the city," Chiron told us, "but after that, you are on your own. Since Merissa had spells used on her memory, I believe the shadow had a talent with memories. He may have had a connection with Mnemosyne, goddess of memory and mother of the Muses. You would have to summon the Muses, once your quest has begun. They might be able to tell you where their mother is, who in turn could tell you about the shadow."

We nodded wordlessly. What was there to say?

"I can't believe you guys are going on a quest. Alone." Percy said, "Don't die, okay?"

I smiled, and hugged him, "We'll try not to, big bro."

Annabeth looked a bit teary eyed, "I still remember when we found little Nico at that military school. He was so little and _cute_-"

I smirked and looked at Nico, who was going red in the face, "Um yeah, love you too, Annabeth. Let's go, shall we?"

Annabeth could go from kicking monster butt with that crazy look on her face to motherly in seconds. You gotta love that Owlhead.

We stuffed out bags in the trunk and piled into the passenger seat. I sat next to Nico, who was looking out the window. He seemed distant.

_Ask him what Chiron told him, _Mandy said inside my head.

I realized he never told us what really did happen, "Nico, what did Chiron-"

Argus started the car and the engine roared to life. Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron waved at us. They made it seem like it was the last time we would ever see them.

Maybe it would be.

* * *

We rode out into downtown New York in silence, the trees, building, and scenery flying by past us. We got farther away from camp as the night wore on. By the time we had reached a bus station in New York City, it was almost dawn. The next bus wouldn't be here in a few hours.

Argus parked and looked back at us. Emma had fallen asleep, her head lolling up and down. Nico shook her awake and we piled out, getting our bags out of the trunk.

We stood on the sidewalk in the middle of the Big Apple, watching Argus. He looked at us with his many eyes, waved slightly, and drove off into the distance. I wondered if it hurt, holding the steering wheel when his palm had an eye on it. I guess he got used to it.

I turned back to the other two, hoisting my bag on my shoulder.

We all stared at each other, until Emma voiced exactly what we were all thinking.

"How in the name of Kronos do we summon the Muses?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Yes. They were dumb enough not to ask Chiron. XD**

**You know the jacket M&M has? I saw this one British guy in my math class some time ago wear that once, and I was all, "I'VE GOT TO GIVE M&M A JACKET LIKE THAT!" so yeah.**

**REVIEWWWWW!**


	13. ChEND  I give up on my old writings

I'm sure you all expected this, but I felt I at least owed it to you all to say something. I'm discontinuing the M&M series.

*puts up fire-proof shield*

OKAY WAIT. THERE'S MORE REASONS THAN "I'M JUST LAZY," OKAY?

1. I really don't like the plot line I came up with for this story. It's choppy, confusing, and I can't fix it without it sounding even worse.

2. I really dislike a lot of character traits for M&M I came up with.

3. Despite her being British, she never used any British slang or anything of the sort.

4. She shouldn't even have a British accent, since she doesn't live with any other Britishers, for that matter.

5. And suddenly,

singing. Like, with no warning. People just randomly start singing. What.

6. Everyone loves M&M. And those who hate her are evil. No.

7. Many characters are OOC.

8. Each chapter is random. There's no correlation or _flow._ It's just like, BOOM. WHAT.

9. The NicoxM&M parts are extremely lame and cheesy. And unrealistic.

10. In all honesty,

I HATE IT NOW.

...

so yeah. ._.

And for how this particular book was supposed to end, was that during the quest (Which I never bothered to come up with) Nico would become possesed by the...what was it...SCMT? Yeah, and then he would try to kill M&M and Nico and release all the ghosts into the world, but then somehow they stop him (didn't come up with that either) and then some romantic nonsense and such.

lolno.

KILL IT WITH FIRE.

I hope you undersand, my dear friends, and I hope you don't hate me...though I kinda deserve it.

HOWEVER, I do intend to write new and better fan fictions, of which include a PJO one. :3 It's not going to be very near in the future, though, but just so you know. :)

And for those of you who are interested, I'm going to be writing a Death Note fanfiction about Beyond, and also a Higurashi/Death Note cross over fic, so look out for those!

...I am so going to be flamed for that last line. ._.

Oh, and one las thing...

_**I AM SO SORRY TO ALL OF YOU.**_

I just...couldn't continue this. It's just so...poorly written. The plot line is so bad that I can't even redo it...maybe I shouldn't have winged it...or is it wung it? XD

That is all. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND MY APPRECIATION FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME AND MY IDIOCY.

~Po

(aka N)


	14. AN: Just a thought

Hey, for those of you who don't hate me, remember how I said I would be writing a PJO story in the future? Guess what, it's coming sooner than expected! :D

h t t p : / / P o s e i d o n s - D a u g h t e r . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / P J O - G l o r i a - H e n d e r s o n - 2 8 5 1 3 6 9 6 9

Okay, so that link above is a picture of my new PJO OC, Gloria Henderson, daughter of Athena. Whaddya think?

Gloria is extremely shy and awkard and she spends her time in the Athena cabin playing video games or building/programming robots. She really admires Annabeth and sees her as sort of a role model. :D She does have a couple of M&M's characteristics, but I hope to make her different from her and as un-Mary-Sueish as possible.

So I was thinking, do you think I could put up little ideas/thoughts/possibilities/character designs for my new story as chapters of this now discontinued one for your viewing, like for some tips and critique on how the story should go? I know it's not very traditional, but I really want to make this story awesome for you guys, who have put up with me for so long. ^^

I'm still in the process of coming up with the plot and such, as most of my thinking went into Gloria, and some other possible. So, maybe some ideas for that would be nice. You don't have to be very specific or anything, just general and vague stuff would be really helpful to me :D


	15. AN: M&M SERIES SHALL BE CONTINUED

**Okay guys, so turns out someone out there loved M&M so much, they asked me if they can continue it for me! And I granted them permission, soooooo**

**THE NEW AUTHOR OF THE M&M STORIES IS NOW THIS PERSON: FaxFanForever**

**SO GO TELL THEM THEY'RE AWERSOME OR SOMETHING :D**


	16. I'm not dead guys!

Hey, remember me? ^^'

Just an update, I _am _gonna write that story with Gloria in it. I have multiple characters in mind, but I'm not sure how the plot's gonna work out? There really isn't much stuff I can do with a PJO OC fic, without it seeming cliche. SO, I'm hoping you all could maybe drop a review with something? Anything you would want to see in it. Though not characters, since I already have a load of them at the ready to use.

In the meantime, you could check out my story End This Together to see how my writing style has changed, and possibly tell me what you think of it. I've been focusing on improving my visual art all this time I've been gone, but I want to take up writing again, so your input would be really helpful to me!

I wonder, if you're all still out there?


End file.
